


Fright Nights

by Aruccio



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Escape, Prison, Terry is Jerry's twin brother, Terry is OC, Vampire Hunter, shameless references to both movies, vampire
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruccio/pseuds/Aruccio
Summary: Katherine przeprowadza się do małego miasteczka z misją odkrycia, kim jest wampir, który jest odpowiedzialny za ostatnie morderstwa. Jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że nie chodzi o jednego wampira, tylko o dwóch. A bliźniacy się nudzą i chętnie pobawią się nową sąsiadką.





	1. Pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na drugiego wampira wzięłam z innego fanfikiem, gdzie zamiast Terrence'a pojawił się Percival Graves (Fantastyczne zwierzęta), niestety nie umiem go odnaleźć i zlinkować. Mój fanfik nie jest w żaden sposób powiązany z tamtym, poza obecnością brata bliźniaka.

\- Mamy towarzystwo - Jerry wyglądał przez okno, obserwując uważnie młodą dziewczynę, która wnosiła pudła do swojego domu.

\- Jest sama? - Terrence wyjrzał zza niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Najwyraźniej - na twarzy Jerry'ego pojawił się uśmiech i jego brat skrzywił się.

\- Popieram pomysł, ale daj jej chwilę na oswojenie się z domem. Jeśli zniknie po jednym dniu, to wyda się podejrzane - urwał na chwilę - Pójdę jej pomóc.

\- Serio? - Jerry obrócił się do niego, ale Terry tylko machnął ręką, schodząc na dół.

\- Z sąsiadami trzeba się poznawać! - zawołał po drodze.

 

***

 

Katherine wytarła pot z czoła. Nie zamówiła żadnej firmy - nie stać jej, a poza tym ruch to podobno zdrowie - więc od kilku godzin wnosiła wszystko do domu. Była już naprawdę zmęczona, do tego robiło się ciemno. Powinna po zmroku siedzieć w bezpiecznym domu. Do jutra jeszcze musiała zaplanować śledztwo, co zrobić, od czego zacząć? Jeśli ten wampir się zorientuje, że ma kogoś na ogonie, Katherine bardzo szybko przegra ich potyczkę i stanie się ofiarą.

\- Dobry wieczór.

Podskoczyła w miejscu i obróciła się na pięcie. Przed nią stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, wpatrując się w nią przyjaźnie. Podwijał rękawy białej koszuli.

Odetchnęła, podnosząc dłoń do serca.

\- Jezu Chryste, przestraszył mnie pan...

\- Terrence, proszę. Jesteśmy sąsiadami - wyciągnął do niej rękę.

\- Katherine - uścisnęła ją krótki u zmarszczyła brwi zaniepokojona.

\- Jest pan- Jesteś wychłodzony. Powinieneś coś ubrać.

\- Powiedziała to osoba, która jest w krótkim rękawku - zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Ja się ruszam-

\- Więc też się poruszam. Mogę pomóc?

Katherine zawahała się zawstydzona, ale kiwnęła głową.

\- Weź ten karton, proszę. Jest ciężki, uwaga! - dodała, gdy Terrence nachylił się, podnosząc go z zaskakującą łatwością. Wzięła lżejszą paczkę i ruszyła do progu.

\- Wystarczy, że zostawisz go tu, poradzę sobie z wniesieniem go dalej - wskazała głową taras przy drzwiach.

\- Mogę go wnieść, gdzie chcesz, jest ciężki - zaoferował Terrence, zatrzymując się w progu i Katherine położyła swój karton w przedpokoju, prostując się z westchnieniem. Pamiętała przestrogi. Nie wpuszczać nikogo do środka. Nie zapraszać, nie dawać wyraźnego pozwolenia na wejście.

Zwłaszcza, że dłoń Terrence'a wydawała się zaskakująco chłodna. Będzie musiała to sprawdzić.

\- Nie, dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się do niego ze zmęczeniem - Jakbyś mógł, przynieś proszę jeszcze ten ostatni, co przy aucie stoi. Muszę coś na górze załatwić.

Na przykład wyjąć kilka kołków i schować je w domu w różnych miejscach. A jeden za paskiem. Na stałe, jeśli jej sąsiad naprawdę jest szukaną przez nią pijawką.

Poszła na do kuchni spokojnie, chociaż ręce ją mrowiły. To były tylko podejrzenia, ale równie dobrze to on mógł być wampirem. Wydawał się miły i tak dalej… ale jakoś wampiry zdobywają sympatię swoich ofiar, prawda? Nie wszystkich napadają w ciemnych uliczkach, bo zrobiłoby się za głośno. Część to jakieś dziewczyny, koledzy… sąsiedzi…

Przełknęła ślinę. Musi przejrzeć dokładniej materiały na temat jej misji.

 

***

 

Terrence wrócił do domu z lekkim uśmiechem. Minął Billy'ego, nawet go nie zauważając, po czym poszedł do Jerry'ego.

\- Mam obawy co do niej - oznajmił na wstępie. Jerry oderwał się od telewizora i spojrzał na brata.

\- Jaśniej?

\- Może wiedzieć o wampirach - Terrence usiadł na kanapie obok Jerry'ego - Odniosłem wrażenie… ostrożności. Poza tym nie pozwoliła mi wejść do domu.

\- To nic nadzwyczajnego dla kobiety mieszkającej samotnie - zauważył Jerry, łapiąc jabłko, które poleciało w jego stronę - Dzięki, Billy! - zawołał przez ramię do mężczyzny, który stanął w progu pokoju. Billy uśmiechnął się, opierając o futrynę.

\- Mogę ją sprawdzić - zaoferował. Terrence skrzywił się.

\- Nie, bo jeszcze się czegoś domyśli. Jerry, myślę, że pora zastosować naszą… sztuczkę. Już i tak mamy przewagę, ale nie zaszkodzi mieć jej więcej.

\- To nie fair, przedstawiłeś się pierwszy! - oburzył się Jerry - Nie chcę znowu udawać ciebie!

Terrence spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- To nie będzie trwało długo. Bardzo szybko odzyskasz swoje imię.

\- Dobra, pod jednym warunkiem - Jerry uśmiechnął się przebiegle - Kto pierwszy dostanie się do jej domu, ma prawo pierwszy ją ugryźć.

Terrence przewrócił oczami, ale kiwnął głową.

Na razie Katherine nie będzie wiedziała, że jest ich dwóch. Jerry umiał naśladować Terrence'a, tak jak Terrence jego - nauczyli się tego dawno temu i wykorzystywali przeciw uciążliwym celom. Katherine nie wydawała się niebezpieczna… ale przy okazji może będzie trochę więcej zabawy. Zwłaszcza gdy się dowie, że  _ Terrence  _ to tak naprawdę bliźniacy.

 

***

 

Pierwsze, co zrobiła Katherine przy wypakowywania się, to było umieszczenie wszystkich kołków, krzyży, wody święconej, a nawet kilku pistoletów we wszystkich pokojach. A po rozpakowaniu całej reszty, wzięła karton z materiałami odnośnie sprawy i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. W pudle było sporo płyt, większość znała z wcześniejszych misji - były na nich różne nagrania innych wampirów, pliki tekstowe i inne dokumenty, ale jedna z płyt zawierała informacje dotyczące bezpośrednio jej misji. Tę wzięła pierwszą.

Było tam kilka nagrań zrobionych przez poprzedniego łowcę. No, raczej obserwatora. Obserwatorzy zajmowali się rozeznaniem w sprawie, a dopiero potem wysyłano łowcę, by tę sprawę zakończył.

Problem w tym, że obserwator zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Tak niewyjaśnionych, jak każde zniknięcie któregokolwiek łowcy. Wampir zorientował się, że jest śledzony.

Na szczęście jego zebrane informacje zostały w domu. Wampir nie mógł ich zniszczyć. Dlatego Katherine miała teraz przed oczami włączony filmik, na którym widać było vana, parkującego przed domem. Nagrywający siedział za innym autem i ku zaskoczeniu Katherine, był spokojny. To musiał być doświadczony obserwator.

\- Wychodzi z auta - usłyszała ledwie dosłyszał u szept w chwili, gdy drzwi vana zamknęły się samoczynnie. Wampirów nie widać na nagraniach ani w lustrach, co zawsze utrudnia sprawę zidentyfikowania go. Teraz mogła zgadywać jedynie po aucie-

Wstała gwałtownie i podeszła do okna. Wyjrzała dyskretnie zza firanki, spoglądając na dom Terrence'a.

Na podjeździe stał czarny van.

Przełknęła ślinę. Ile jeszcze dowodów na to, że to jej sąsiad jest wampirem, znajdzie?

Odsunęła się od okna i usiadła z powrotem przed laptopem. Później obejrzy nagrania z obrazem, na razie nie będą jej potrzebne. Na płycie były też nagrania z samym dźwiękiem - prawdopodobnie dziennik, niektórzy obserwatorzy pisali i nagrywali jednocześnie to, co odkryli, żeby uniknąć stracenia informacji w razie wypadku.

\- W tym domu mieszka ktoś jeszcze - rozległ się z komputera chrapliwy głos obserwatora. Oparła się o krzesło i zamknęła oczy, by się skupić - Poznałem go kilka dni temu w sklepie. Nazywa się Billy Cole. Chodzi w dzień - w zasadzie a dzień zajmuje się pilnowaniem, by nikt nie próbował zakłócić spokoju wampira. Zazwyczaj to on otwiera drzwi gościom. Jeśli to stary wampir, mógł stworzyć ghuoula. Cole niekoniecznie musi być człowiekiem - wiem tylko, że na pewno nie jest wampirem.

Otworzyła oczy, wyłączając nagranie. Jeśli w domu jej sąsiada mieszka ktoś jeszcze, musi się tego dowiedzieć. Jeśli ten ktoś to Billy Cole, będzie miała pewność, że to o tym domu mowa.

 

***

 

Po południu ktoś zadzwonił do jej drzwi. Spojrzała na zegarek - jeszcze było sporo czasu do zmierzchu, a było całkiem słonecznie. Mimo to wcisnęła kołek do kieszeni bluzy i zeszła na dół.

W progu stała młoda kobieta, mniej więcej w jej wieku. Katherine przez chwilę patrzyła zaskoczona, dopóki nieznajoma nie wyciągnęła do niej ręki.

\- Cześć, jestem Juliet - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Katherine potrząsnęła jej ręką zauważając, że dłoń kobiety znalazła się wewnątrz jej domu. Jeśli słońce nie było wystarczającym dowodem, teraz mogła na pewno stwierdzić, że nie jest wampirem - Mieszkam naprzeciwko. Cieszę się, że w końcu ktoś się tu wprowadził.

\- Katherine, miło mi. Mam trochę bałagan, ale mogę cię na chwilę zaprosić, jeśli chcesz. Zrobię herbaty.

\- Mieszkasz sama? - Juliet przekroczyła próg, rozglądając się z ciekawością, i poszła do salonu. Układ pokoi był taki sam jak u niej.

\- Tak, rodzice zostali w domu, a mi się spodobało miasteczko.

Katherine poszła do kuchni, by postawić wodę na herbatę.

\- Okej, najpierw się dziwiłam, że ktoś ten dom w końcu kupił, a teraz jeszcze kupującym jest samotna kobieta! Odważnie, Kath.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, wyglądając do salonu 

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiesz? Ten dom zmieniał właściciela cztery razy w ciągu ostatniego roku. Każda z historii kończyła się śmiercią albo zaginięciem. Jedną rodzinę, cztery osoby, która tu mieszkała, znaleziono martwą w ich łóżkach - Juliet rozparł się na fotelu - Później mieszkał tu jakiś facet. Zniknął po miesiącu bez śladu. Potem małżeństwo… żona z odrąbaną głową, a mąż poszukiwany, pewnie ją zabił. A ostatni właściciel… huh, Nie pamiętam. Chyba matka z dorosłym synem. Zaginęli. Po dwóch tygodniach znaleźli ciała. Potem ten dom stał opuszczony przez dwa miesiące, więc te cztery wydarzenia to w dziesięć miesięcy, nie rok. W każdym razie od zaginięcie tego samotnego mężczyzny, powstała plotka, że dom jest przeklęty - Juliet wzruszyła ramionami - Nic dziwnego, że nie wyszła poza nasze miasteczko. Ale nie wyprowadzaj się teraz! - dodała szybko, siadając prosto i spoglądając na Katherine ze strachem - Nie wyprowadzisz się, nie?

\- Chwilę tu będę - Katherine uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi. Będzie tu tak długo, jak trzeba, by ten dom stracił reputację przeklętego. Nie musiała nawet sprawdzać żadnych papierów, by wiedzieć, że te cztery rodziny to nie był przypadek. Dziwne było tylko to, że wampir nie polował w większej odległości od domu. To w końcu zwróci na niego uwagę. Czy raczej w końcu zwróciło.

 

***

 

Minęły kolejne dwa dni. Przejrzała wszystkie nagrania od obserwatora, które tylko ja dodatkowo upewniały, że mowa o Terrence’ie, a nie o innym mieszkańcu. Nałożyła na mapę wszystkie zaginięcia i morderstwa w mieście i ten dom był w centrum. Jakkolwiek stary był wampir, naprawdę nie był najlepszy w ukrywaniu się. Problem w tym, że najwyraźniej był całkiem dobry w pozbywaniu się tych, którzy coś zauważyli.

Większość czasu spędzała w swoim pokoju na piętrze, z którego widziała sporą część domu Terrence'a Czasem wyglądała przez okno, tak z czystego nawyku. Gdy zapadł zmierzch i lampy na drodze się zaświeciły, zauważyła na zewnątrz ruch. Podniosła się powoli z krzesła, patrząc, jak znajoma postać idzie chodnikiem w stronę jej domu. Nie zaprosiła go, więc jeśli zostanie w środku, nie będzie miał jej jak zagrozić. Chyba że ma broń palną. Ale co mu da zastrzelenie potencjalnej ofiary?

Gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, zeszła spokojnie po schodach, czując pod szeroką bluzą nacisk twardego drewna na brzuchu. To nie był jedyny kołek, jaki będzie miała pod ręką, stojąc w przedpokoju. Na szczęście.

\- Cześć - Terrence podniósł rękę na powitanie z uśmiechem. Katherine zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

\- Hej - odpowiedziała i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Ściął włosy? Zmienił fryzurę? Coś wydawało jej się innego, ale to mogła być też wina mocniejszego światła.

\- Jest sprawa - Terrence poruszył się niespokojnie w progu - Wyświadczysz mi przysługę?

\- Jaką? - zmarszczyła brwi zaniepokojona.

\- Za chwilę przychodzi do mnie dziewczyna - powiedział jakby zmieszany - Na piwo. Ale skończyło mi się. Masz jakieś? Oddam podwójnie.

Katherine nie miała żadnego, ale wolała zagrać, żeby nie zauważył, że od razu odmawia.

\- Chwila, sprawdzę - wycofała się do wnętrza przedpokoju, a potem do kuchni, zachowując pozory bycia rozluźnioną. Przyszedł ją sprawdzić? Jeśli spyta o zaproszenie, będzie miała ostateczne potwierdzenie. A jeśli naprawdę przyszedł po piwo dla dziewczyny, która do niego przychodzi… to mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że szybko ją zabije.

Otworzyła lodówkę i udała, że sprawdza, szturchając lekko kilka rzeczy, by zahałasowały, po czym zamknęła drzwiczki i wróciła do Terrence'a. Stał gdzie to zostawiła, opierając się ręką o ramę. Ale żadną częścią ciała nie przekraczał progu.

Wzruszyła ramionami bezradnie.

\- Nie mam nic, przykro mi. Musisz dziewczynę poczęstować czymś innym.

Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Dzięki za chęci. A tak generalnie to ta dziewczyna nie przychodzi na randkę, wiesz? - dodał chwilę później, zbijając ją lekko z tropu - To przyjaciółka, znamy się od dawna.

Uniosła brwi.

\- Tłumaczysz się sąsiadce?

\- Nie - uśmiechnął się - Zastanawiam się, czy musi zostać na sąsiadce. Może wpadniesz? Planujemy noc filmową.

Udała, że nie czuje, jak się czerwieni.

\- Muszę odmówić. Mam chłopaka - wymyśliła na szybko.

\- Tak? - zdziwił się, zaglądając za jej plecy na przedpokój - Wydawało mi się, że przyjechałaś sama.

Przyszedł po informacje. Nie wyszło mu z wyciągnięciem jej, więc chce wyciągnąć, co się uda.

\- Musiał zostać w starym domu i dokończyć formalności - zmyślała dalej - Przyjedzie za kilka dni.

Bardziej poczuła niż zauważyła, że brązowe oczy mężczyzny spojrzały na nią z większą uwagą.

\- To dobrze - powiedział - Samotna kobieta mieszkająca w tym mieście nie jest zbyt bezpieczna. Można tu spotkać naprawdę niebezpiecznych ludzi, Katherine - dodał. Poczuła, jak przechodzą ją ciarki. Wie, że ona wie? - Szkoda by było, jakby tak miłej sąsiadce coś się stało. Poza tym nie będę jedynym, który będzie próbował cię poderwać, to mogę zagwarantować. Lepiej niech twój chłopak tu przyjedzie, zanim stanie się coś złego.

Wie, jasne że wie. Musiał zauważyć, gdy nie wpuściła go do domu. Albo przez okno, gdy się rozpakowywała?

To nie było ważne. Teraz liczyło się to, jak dobrze umie odgrywać rolę, którą sobie narzuciła.

Uniosła brwi.

\- Jak na podrywanie mnie, nie idzie ci dobrze - stwierdziła. Terrence zaśmiał się.

\- Fakt, zabrzmiałem trochę… jak jeden z tych niebezpiecznych ludzi, nie? Nie o to chodziło - mrugnął do niej, nagle całkowicie zmieniając atmosferę - W każdym razie ponownie dziękuję za chęci. Dobrej nocy - wyprostował się i spokojnym krokiem poszedł do swojego domu. Nie zamknęła drzwi, dopóki nie zniknął jej z widoku.

Grała w niebezpieczną grę. Jeśli jeszcze się nie wie, nie potrwa długo, aż się zorientuje, że jego sąsiadka nie zachowuje się normalnie. A jeśli wie… to nie mogła opuszczać domu po zmroku, a w dzień… zorientować się, który to Billy Cole i go unikać. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego posunąłby się wampir, żeby ją wyeliminować.

Ale do jutra. Dzisiaj było już za późno… poza tym była zmęczona i wolała przy takim braku skupienia nie opuszczać domu, gdy na zewnątrz czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo.

 

***

 

Ocknęła się nagle w krześle w swoim pokoju. Zamrugała i rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Wzrok padł na laptop na biurku, teraz z wygaszonym ekranem. Miała nadzieję, że na nagraniach dojrzy coś, czego nie zauważyła wcześniej, ale zamiast tego zasnęła w trakcie. Przetarła twarz z cichym westchnieniem… a potem coś poruszyło się za oknem.Od razu spojrzała w tamtą stronę, sięgając jedną ręką na biurko po kołek, ale zorientowała się, że to nie wampir. No… przynajmniej nie jako bezpośrednie zagrożenie. uch, który zauważyła, zrobił Terrence, ale był w swoim domu. Z okna widziała jego okno i wnętrze jakiegoś pokoju, zasłonięte przez wampira oraz… jakąś kobietę.

Krew odpłynęła Katherine z twarzy.. To o niej musiał mówić Terrence, gdy przyszedł po piwo.

A teraz nieznajoma stała w oknie, spoglądając zamglonym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Była rozebrana do stanika i majtek, a blade dłonie wampira wodziły po jej skórze. Katherine znała ten wzrok kobiety. Była zaczarowana, omamiona przez wampira. Nie do końca wbrew swojej woli - nie straciła całkowicie kontroli nad sobą, raczej nad tą częścią, która rozpoznawała zagrożenie, odpowiadała za emocje… innymi słowami Juliet była teraz przekonana, że zaraz skończy z Terrencem w łóżku i że wszystko jest w porządku.

Katherine widziała, jak jest w porządku. Wampir odgarnął włosy z szyi kobiety i nachylił się z oczywistym zamiarem.

Wtedy Katherine zerwała się z krzesła, przewracając się i potykając o nierozpakowany karton na ziemi. Upadła do tyłu, obijając sobie łokieć i biodro… ale ten upadek musiał ją uratować, bo gdy się podniosła i znowu spojrzała przez okno, zobaczyła tylko zasłony zamiast wampira i kobiety. Terrence ją usłyszał i się schował… ale prawdopodobnie nie zobaczył, bo zdążyła wylądować na ziemi. Cała ta sytuacja zmniejszała szanse, że wampir o niej nie wie, ale dawało jeszcze nadzieję, że tak jest. Gdyby zobaczył, jak patrzy prosto na nich…

Katherine wzięła głęboki oddech i wypuściła go z drżeniem. Chciała pójść uratować nieznajomą, ale co mogła zrobić? Wderzyć do domu wampira z krzyżem i kołkiem w ręce, bez znajomości terenu, bez wiedzy, gdzie jest ten jego ludzki przyjaciel? Cole mógł bez problemu zabrać jej broń, jeśli zaszedłby ją od tyłu. Musiała się pogodzić, że ta kobieta nie przeżyje nocy…

Przełknęła ślinę i zasłoniła okno. Nie zaśnie przez resztę nocy. Musi obmyślić plan, jak go zabić.

 

***

 

\- Nie wychodź po zmroku, dobrze? - podała Juliet kubek z herbatą - Na zewnątrz jest niebezpiecznie.

\- Przecież wiem! - oburzyła się żartobliwie - Te zaginięcia znikąd się nie wzięły!

Katherine rzuciła jej krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Mówię poważnie. Ten morderca mieszka blisko nas. Patrzyłam na mapę i wszystkie zaginięcia i morderstwa, nawet pomijając mój dom, zagęszczają się w naszej okolicy.

Co jeszcze bardziej dowodzi, że Terrence nie jest uważny.

\- Jesteś detektywem? Zrobiłaś mapę? - zdziwiła się Juliet i wyprostowała się - Mogę zobaczyć?

Jeśli to ją przekona do siedzenia w domu, to niech będzie.

\- Zaraz przyniosę - odłożyła swój kubek i poszła na górę. Mapa leżała na jej biurku zwinięta w rulon. Katherine rozwinęła ją, sprawdzając, czy nie ma na niej zaznaczonego czegoś, co Juliet nie powinna zobaczyć. Były na niej krzyżyki z dopisanymi numerkami obok - każdy numerek oznaczał konkretną sprawę i pozwalał jej łatwo znaleźć szukane dokumenty. Zwinęła mapę z powrotem i poszła na dół.

Już na schodach usłyszała, że Juliet z kimś rozmawia.

\- Nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Poszła na górę i zaraz wróci.

\- Dziękuję, Juliet.

Katherine zmroziło krew w żyłach. Zbiegła po schodach, prawie z nich spadając, z krzykiem na ustach, żeby nie wchodził… ale nie zdążyła. Patrzyła, jak Terrence mija Juliet w progu, uśmiechając się do niej. Zaraz potem zauważył Katherine, która zamarła przy schodach i wpatrywała się w niego.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się do niej i dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że miał zaostrzone kły.

\- Wyjdź - wydusiła.

\- Słucham?

\- Huh? - dołączyła się Juliet. Juliet, która wpuściła do nie swojego domu wampira… Katherine mogła się założyć, że Terrence ma już wstęp do jej własnego domu.

\- Wynocha - wycedziła Katherine, wskazując drżącą ręką drzwi za Terrencem.

\- Trochę chłodne przywitanie - zwrócił się do Juliet - Mówiłem, że może jej się nie spodobać, że wejdę.

Juliet patrzyła na nią zaskoczona. Katherine brakowało słów. Jeśli Terrence teraz zaatakuje którąś z nich… jeśli wybierze Katherine, nie zdąży nic zrobić. Jeśli Juliet, to być może dotrze do kołka, schowanego w szufladzie dwa metry obok. Z napięciem wpatrywała się w wampira, czekając, czy coś zrobi.

\- Lepiej sobie pójdę - Terrence podrapał się po głowie zaniepokojony - Najwyżej wrócę później. Bawcie się dobrze na tym babskim wieczorze - uśmiechnął się i wycofał do drzwi.

Katherine złapała jeszcze jego spojrzenie, które na ułamek sekundy zmieniło się na zimne, a potem z powrotem na przyjazne.

Wróci, zdecydowanie wróci. Jeżeli nie dzisiejszej nocy, to jutro.

A druga sprawa…

\- Jest już zmierzch! - jęknęła cicho, przeczesując włosy. Juliet przyszła, gdy słońce jeszcze świeciło, ale skoro Terrence się tu dostał…

\- Co się stało? - Juliet była zakłopotana - Nie wiedziałam, że się nie lubicie. Widziałam, że rozmawialiście…

\- Wracaj do domu, już - podała jej kurtkę i otworzyła drzwi. Dom Juliet był jeszcze częściowo w słońcu, była szansa, że wampir jej nie zaatakuje. Poza tym po co atakować ją, skoro miał taki świetny cel, jak Katherine?

\- Wyjaśnię ci wszystko jutro, dobra? Na razie wracaj do siebie.

\- Co? Dobra, Jezu - mruknęła zdezorientowana, zarzucając kurtkę na ramiona.

Katherine obserwowała, jak sąsiadka znika w swoim domu. Dopiero, gdy drzwi domu Juliet się zamknęły, ona sama zamknęła swoje. Na wszystkie spusty.

I zabrała się do pracy.

 

***

 

Nie przejmując się hałasem, zabiła okna gwoździami i przy każdym postawiła na parapecie krzyż. Zamknęła drzwi wejściowe i kuchenne na wszystkie możliwe zapadki i łańcuchy, po czym wyjęła część kołków z ich skrytek, by mieć do nich lepszy dostęp. W dwie godziny uzbroiła siebie i zabezpieczyła dom tak bardzo, że normalny człowiek nie miałby szans wejść. Problem w tym, że Terrence nie był normalnym człowiekiem.

Miała kuszę automatyczną z kilkoma grubszymi od zwykłych strzałami. Były specjalnie przygotowane na wampiry - kołek był za ciężki do wystrzelenia, a zwykłe strzały bardziej nieskuteczne, niż skuteczne. Zmieniła też dres na strój łowcy, który pozwalał jej lepiej się wyposażyć. Przy pasie mogła mieć fiolki z wodą święconą i więcej kołków i krzyży. Co najważniejsze, założyła na szyję krzyżyk. Z lekkim zażenowaniem musiała przed sobą przyznać, że zapomniała o nim,a teraz znalazła zupełnie przez przypadek, wyjmując strój. Miała nadzieję, że jej wiara jest wystarczająca, by utrzymać go z dala.

W całym domu zapaliła światła. Po pierwsze, wampir może i nie miał odbicia w lustrze, ale cień rzucał.

Wmawiała sobie, że go zauważy. Jeśli nie po cieniu, to po tym, że któreś z zabarykadowanych wejść będzie otwarte.

Dlatego chodziła cicho po domu, sprawdzając za każdym razem czy mijane akurat okno jest dalej zabite gwoździami. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy przyjdzie dzisiaj. Może ją tylko chciał wystraszyć, zmęczyć dzisiejszym czuwaniem i przyjdzie dopiero jutro, gdy będzie bardziej zmęczona? To też miało by sens, gdyby nie fakt, że i tak ma nad nią przewagę, nawet gdy jest wypoczęta-

Jest.

Butem poruszyła otwartymi drzwiami kuchennymi. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Jest.

Zgodnie z jej założeniami, światło okazało się pomocne. Gdy tylko cień się zmienił, obróciła się na pięcie i strzeliła z kuszy w chwili, gdy palce zakończone pazurami zacisnęły się na jej szyi… i zaraz potem zniknęły z cichym warknięciem. Trafiła, ale nie w serce.

Terrence cofnął się o krok, wyszarpując z ramienia strzałę. Jeszcze miała takich cztery. Nacisnęła spust, posyłając po kolei pozostałe. Dwie z nich wbiły się w jego ciało - znowu nie w serce! - kolejną odbił niedbale, a ostatnią złapał w locie tuż przed swoją twarzą.

\- Nieźle, Katherine - parsknął, wyrywając strzały z ciałąi wrzucając wszystkie trzy do zlewu obok. Nie czekała na kolejny komentarz, tylko upuściła kuszę i skoczyła w jego stronę z kołkiem, celując w serce.

Chłodne palce zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstku w momencie, gdy zaostrzony koniec był kilka centymetrów od skóry wampira.

\- Jesteś za młoda, by mnie pokonać - warknął, skręcając jej rękę. Pisnęła, gdy nadgarstek przeszył ból i upadła na kolana, próbując go złagodzić. Broń wypadła jej z dłoni. Zamrugała ogłuszona, ale sięgnęła drugą ręką po fiolkę z wodą święconą. Szkło było tak cienkie, że wystarczył lekki nacisk, by pękło.

Nie zastanawiała się długo, tylko wcisnęła ją w rękę, która ją trzymałam.

Wampir wrzasnął i puścił ją. Dłoń przeszyły igiełki bólu, gdy stłuczone szkło wbiło się w jej skórę. Katherine podniosła się chwiejnie, ignorując spływającą krew. To nie było mądre, wampir może stracić panowanie, a wtedy Katherine skończy jeszcze gorzej-

\- Zrobimy to inaczej - syknął wampir, podnosząc drżącą rękę, na której regenerowała się spalona skóra. Jego wzrok padł na ranną dłoń dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się, wciągając głęboko powietrze. Katherine schowała dłoń za plecy, patrząc nienawistnie. Jedna krwawiła, druga miała skręcony nadgarstek. Nie miała, jak się obronić. I wampir o tym wiedział.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż skosztuję tej krwi - powiedział cicho - Ale na razie przeciągniemy tę zabawę jeszcze trochę.

Podszedł do niej i cofnęła się o krok… ale wampir minął ją i wyszedł kuchennymi drzwiami na zewnątrz.

Co to miało być?

Przypadła do nich i rozejrzała się gorączkowo. Zniknął. Zostawił ją.

Teraz mogła spokojnie powiedzieć, że się nią bawi. Albo nie spodziewał się takiego oporu?

Katherine potrząsnęła głową, krzywiąc się. Jakiego oporu? Mógł ją ugryźć co najmniej kilka razy w trakcie ich krótkiej potyczki. Nie była dla niego przeciwnikiem.

Odkręciła kran w kuchni i zmusiła się do włożenia zakrwawionej dłoni pod zimną wodę, jęcząc cicho z bólu. Zanim jakiekolwiek tabletki zaczną działać, minie za dużo czasu, musi się tą raną zająć szybciej. Od razu. Ale tabletki przydadzą się tak czy owak. Sięgnęła do szafki i wyciągnęła z niej apteczkę.

Drugą ręką pobolewała przy każdym ruchu, prawdopodobnie miała skręcony nadgarstek, ale ważniejsze było to, żeby się nie wykrwawiła.

Noga przysunęła sobie krzesło do blatu - było tu najmocniejsze światło - i opadła na nie ciężko. Wyjęcie odłamków szkła będzie bolesne. Może następnym razem założy rękawiczki?

 

***

 

\- Wyszkolona - parsknął Jerry, wchodząc do salonu. Oboje, Terrence i Billy, podnieśli na niego wzrok. Terrence uniósł brwi na widok dziur w bluzce.

\- To po tym gościu, którego złapałem - stwierdził - Przysłali następnego. Następną, w zasadzie.

\- Ma cały asortyment. Krzyże, kołki, wodę święconą. Która, swoją drogą, na pewno jest święcona. Odczułem na sobie - skrzywił się Jerry, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął - Nie zabiłem jej. Chcę się trochę zabawić.

Terry uśmiechnął się lekko, z tą samą drapieżnością, co brat.


	2. Drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprawy się komplikują i wciągnięte zostają niewinne osoby. Katherine jest dobra i zamierza uratować niedawno poznaną sąsiadkę... zwłaszcza, że wizyta w domu sąsiadów nie może się skończyć dobrze.

Obudziła się dopiero wieczorem. Wyjrzała za okno zaalarmowana i z sercem w gardle stwierdziła, że jest już po zmroku.

Serce podeszło jej jeszcze wyżej, jak zobaczyła, że w progu domu wampira stoi Juliet i rozmawia z kimś niewidocznym dla Katherine - mógł to być albo Cole, albo Terrence. Obie opcje były złe. Dlaczego Juliet do niego poszła?

Kobieta zaśmiała się i weszła do domu. Katherine jęknęła cicho. Mówiła jej, żeby nie chodziła wieczorem nigdzie! A tym bardziej nie chodziła do Terrence'a…

Nie udało się uratować tamtej kobiety, ale może uda się Juliet-

Ale nie teraz, nie gdy wampir jest w domu. Jeśli zostanie sam Billy Cole, poradzi sobie, ale jeśli będzie musiała walczyć z Terrencem…

Spojrzała w dół, na swoje ręce. Jedną z nich owinięta bandażem elastycznym, druga miała opatrunek na wnętrzu dłoni. Jeśli będzie musiała się zmierzyć z wampirem, nie będzie miała szans. Nie w tym stanie.

Ale jeśli Terrence wyjedzie… Katherine otworzyła szufladę i podniosła pistolet z tłumikiem. Billy'ego Cole'a pokona.

Prawą ręka, silniejsza, to ta, którą Terrence wykręcił. Musiała przyznać, że z dwojga złego dobrze się stało, że nie tę sobie rozcięła. Do lewej ciężko jej było coś wziąć, a usztywnioną prawą operowała całkiem nieźle.

W ciągu piętnastu minut skompletowała z powrotem strój i ekwipunek, po czym następne trzy godziny spędziła przy oknie, wpatrując się dom Terrence'a. Miała cichą - i absurdalną - nadzieję, że Juliet może w każdej chwili wyjść z niego cała i zdrowa, ale tak się nie działo.

Zamiast tego po tych trzech godzinach pojawił się Terrence i jakiś mężczyzna - Billy Cole!. Ten drugi miał przerzucony przez ramię duży worek, wyglądający, jakby było w nim ciało.

Katherine nie poruszyła się, żeby nie zwrócić przypadkiem ich uwagi.

Patrzyła tylko, jak odjeżdżają vanem.

Gdy tylko zniknęli za rogiem, zbiegła na dół i wymknęła się z domu. Przemknęła na podwórko Terrence'a i zakradła się pod kuchenne drzwi, po drodze wyjmując kołek i małe pudełeczko z wytrychami. Otworzenie zamka nie zajęło jej długo, była tego nauczona.

Dom wampira stanął przed nią otworem.

 

***

 

Terrence zachował milczenie, gdy szczeknął przekręcony zamek i schował się głębiej w cień, gdy z zewnątrz wpadło trochę światła. Jerry i Billy pojechali wywieźć poprzednie ciało, ale ta kobieta, Juliet, wciąż była uwięziona w ich celach. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Katherine znajdzie swoją znajomą - to pozwoliłoby mu się zabawić. Dziewczyna uwolni sąsiadkę, zabierze ją na zewnątrz…

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

 

***

 

Wyjęła małą latarkę i zaświeciła ją, pilnując, by nie świecić po oknach. Były pomalowane czarną farbą, ale światło i tak było zauważalne.

Stąpając po cichu i uważając, by nic nie potrącić, weszła na górę - lepiej było zacząć od góry. Jeśli wróciliby szybciej, była większa szansa, że będzie na dole, bliżej wyjścia.

Jedną  z sypialni była przerobiona na coś w rodzaju gabinetu. Pod ścianą stało biurko, ale nie było na nim żadnego papieru czy dokumentów, które mogłyby jej pomóc. Za to na komodzie-

\- Jezu Chryste - wyszeptała, wpatrując się w… ołtarz? Na komodzie stały rzeczy, które widziała tylko w książkach, z których się uczyła. Natomiast na ścianie wisiał obraz… Znała go. Starsi łowcy pokazywali, jak odróżnić różne gatunki wampirów na podstawie pewnych relikwii czy czegoś w tym stylu.

To, co przedstawiał obraz, było jej znane. Namalowano na nim nieoficjalny symbol śródziemnomorskiego gatunku. Jednego z tych, które zabijają powoli i trzymają ofiary co najmniej kilka dni-

Usłyszała nagle parkujący samochód. Przypadła do okna i w niezamalowanym kawałeczku dojrzała parkujący pod domem van. Odwróciła się panicznie do drzwi, by uciec, ale znieruchomiała w pół kroku. Nie zdąży dotrzeć na dół, zanim oni nie wejdą, a co dopiero wyjść niezauważoną.

Wysunęła kołek, krzywiąc się lekko z bólu, po czym poluzowała pistolet w kaburze przy pasku.

Potem rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu tymczasowej skrytki i dojrzała szafę za plecami.

Gdy ją otworzyła, dojrzała rządek wieszaków z mundurami różnych służb w okolicy. Wampir mógł wejść bez użycia swoich zdolności do większości budynków w mieście. Zacisnęła wargi i zanurkowała pomiędzy ubrania, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jedyne, co słyszała, to swój niespokojny oddech. Zbyt niespokojny, wampir ją usłyszy… Przymknęła oczy i skupiła się na wyrównaniu go, opierając plecami o tylną ścianę szafy.

Poczuła, że coś jej się wbija w plecy. Na oślep przesunęła rękę w to miejsce… i poczuła pod palcami klamkę. Obróciła się przodem do ukrytych drzwi i bez zastanowienia otworzyła je.

Znalazła się w białym, krótkim korytarzu. Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i rozejrzała się uważnie. Po obu stronach były po trzy pary drzwi, wszystkie identyczne, sterylnie białe. Jak w filmowych szpitalach psychiatrycznych. Każde z nich miały małą, prostokątną szybkę mniej więcej na wysokości oczu - Katherine musiała wspiąć się na palce, żeby zajrzeć do środka.

Naprawdę jak w psychiatryku.

Za szybką była mała, wykafelkowana cela. To tutaj Terrence trzymał swoje ofiary, zanim nie postanowił ich zabić. W jednej z tych cel może być Juliet-

Pchnięta tą myślą zajrzała przez dwa kolejne białe prostokąty, wcześniej sprawdzając, czy drzwi nie są otwarte. Widziała, że po drugiej stronie jedne drzwi były uchylone, ale to dawało jej prosty sygnał - tam nie ma więźnia. Dlatego nie przejmowała się nimi.

Zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w celę za szybką. Czy tam czasem nie leży koc? Ktoś tu musi być-

Odskoczyła, zduszając w sobie okrzyk, gdy nagle pojawiła się twarz kobiety.

\- Juliet! - przypadła do drzwi - Słyszysz mnie? To ja, Katherine!

\- Kath? O Boże, co tu robisz? - zaszlochała Juliet - Uciekaj stąd, zanim tu przyjdzie! Jest psychopatą-

\- Uwolnienie cię i uciekniemy razem - syknęła Katherine, klękając. Zignorowała ból w dłoni, gdy sięgała po wytrychy. I tak była już na środkach przeciwbólowych, więc nie było tak źle. Ręce jej drżały, gdy wzywała wytrych w dziurkę od klucza, ale to nie był strach, tylko zmęczenie mięśni. I ból. Może i go nie czuła, ale miał swoje skutki.

\- Kath! On tu idzie! - zaszlochała Juliet przez drzwi - Schowaj się, może się uda-

Katherine odskoczyła natychmiast od drzwi i bez zastanowienia zanurkowała w otwartej celi po drugiej stronie. Przykucnęła i w chwili, gdy przymknęła drzwi - nie chciała ich zatrzaskując, żeby się nie okazało, że ich nie otworzy - usłyszała ciche szurnięcie. Drzwi z szafy. Nie odważyła się przełknąć śliny i skupiła się na oddechu, by go zwolnić. Jeśli wampir jej nie wyczuje, to będzie cud. Spokojne kroki minęły ją i przez szparę zobaczyła, jak wyjmuje z kieszeni jeansów kluczyki i wsuwa w zamek w celi Juliet. Gdy je otworzył, Katherine od razu usłyszała słaby jęk kobiety.

\- Proszę, nie- Puść mnie, nie znowu…

Terrence brutalnie wyciągnął ją z celi i kucnął, zmuszając Juliet do opadnięcia. W sposobie, jaki ją objął, nie było nic romantycznego. To były objęcia drapieżnika. Oprawcy.

Juliet miała teraz głowę zwróconą w kierunku Katherine i dziewczyna musiała patrzeć, jak Terrence ją gryzie. Juliet wbiła palce w jego ramię ze szlochem, ale zaraz potem spojrzała na Katherine. Podniosła drugą rękę i przytaknęła palec do ust.

Łowczyni naprawdę miała ochotę jej nie posłuchać, zaatakować Terrence'a od tyłu, ale wiedziała, że zdążyłby się obronić. Wampiry w trakcie posiłku nie tylko nie są bardziej bezbronne, ale do tego jeszcze bardziej skupione. Wyczuwają więcej z otoczenia, żeby wiedzieć, gdyby ktoś próbował odebrać im ofiarę. Dlatego nie poruszyła się, dopóki Terrence nie wstał i nie wepchnął Juliet z powrotem do środka jej celi.Korzystając z hałasu sunęła się głębiej do pomieszczenia, żeby wampir jej nie zauważył. Wstrzymała oddech i trzymała go dopóki nie kliknął zamek w drzwiach szafy. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliłą sobie odetchnąć i wyprostować. Ścisnęła kołek i uchyliła drzwi, spodziewając się wampira.

Korytarzyk był pusty. Naprawdę poszedł i jej nie zauważył.

Kucnęła przy drzwiach celi Juliet i szybko wyciągnęła wytrychy. Ręce jej drżały, ale skupiłą się na jak najszybszym otworzeniu zamka.

Gdy uchyliła drzwi, serce podeszło jej do gardła. Juliet leżała na ziemi, szlochając cicho i przyciskając dłoń do ran na szyi. Była zakrwawiona, ale wyglądało na to, że nie krwawi.

Katherine nie zamierzała wchodzić do środka w razie, gdyby Terrence jednak wiedział o jej obecności i zamierzał wepchnąć ją do środka, więc tylko wyciągnęła rękę do sąsiadki.

\- Przestać płakać i chodź - szepnęła - Wyciągnę cię stąd, ale musisz być cicho.

Juliet podniosła się, tłumiąc szloch i oplatając się rękami. Kiwnęła głową.

\- On słyszy więcej, niż my. Jeśli będziemy cicho, jest szansa, że uciekniemy.

\- Dzię-dziękuję - wymamrotała, gdy Katherine pozwoliła jej zarzucić rękę na siebie i posłużyła jako podpora. To ograniczało jej zdolności defensywne, ale… ale jeśli będą jej potrzebne, jeśli wampir je zauważy, to niewiele zdziała.

\- Masz - wsunęła w dłoń Juliet dwie fiolki z wodą święconą - Jeśli nas zauważy, nie wahaj się.

Usłyszała, jak kobieta przełyka ślinę, ale zignorowała to i ruszyła ostrożnie korytarzem. Spodziewała się Terrence'a za każdym rogiem.

Ale dostały się na parter bez przeszkód. Dopiero tam pojawił się problem.

Terrence siedział w fotelu przed telewizorem. Była szansa, że dźwięk z telewizora będzie je dalej zagłuszał-

Nagle Katherine usłyszała kroki i wcisnęła je obie w cień na schodach.

W lustrze na ścianie zobaczyła, jak lodówka otwiera się samoistnie i wylatuje z niej butelka piwa. Uciszyła Juliet, która poruszyła się z paniką w oczach. Kroki skierowały się z powrotem w stronę telewizora, ale w chwili, gdy Katherine chciała przesunąć się bliżej wyjścia, zmieniły kierunek i zbliżyły się. Serce podeszło jej do gardła-

Ale znowu w lustrze zobaczyła ruch. Jabłko ze stołu. Przełknęła ślinę, obserwując, jak jabłko chwilę jest w powietrzu, po czym zostaje ugryzione przez niewidocznego wampira.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Terrence poszedł z powrotem na fotel.

Wtedy Katherine skierowała się prosto do drzwi wyjściowych.

Gdy je uchyliła, zorientowała się, że jest poranek. Świeciło słońce. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła wewnątrz domu, ale słońce było dla nich obu zbawieniem. Wypchnęła Juliet za drzwi i sama szybko wyszła, żeby nie zdążył jej złapać. Bo tym razem naprawdę musiał je usłyszeć-

Stanęła oko w oko z Billym Colem. Znieruchomiała, wpatrując się w stojącego na schodkach mężczyznę. Trzymał za rękę Juliet, która trzęsła się z przerażenia. Nie była zdolna do jakiegokolwiek oporu, Katherine nie miała na co liczyć.

\- Chyba się jeszcze nie poznaliśmy - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem - Jestem Billy Cole, mieszkam tutaj z- whoah!

Katherine wyszarpnęła pistolet i wycelowała w jego głowę. Puścił Juliet, podnosząc ręce do góry. Juliet odsunęła się od niego natychmiast, wychodząc z cienia altanki…

Powietrze przeszył jej krzyk, gdy nagle stanęła w płomieniach.

Katherine wzdrygnęła się i cofnęła o krok, zbyt zaskoczona, by coś zrobić. Billy się nie poruszył, tylko na jego twarzy pojawił się szerszy uśmieszek, gdy za nim obracała się w pył Juliet.

\- Co-

\- Myślałaś, że wyjdziecie niezauważeni? - spytał, opuszczając ręce. Katherine podniosła pistolet wyżej zaalarmowana - Daj spokój, zastrzelisz mnie? W biały dzień, na widoku tych wszystkich, których mógł ściągnąć krzyk twojej przyjaciółki?

Stała odrętwiała, niezdolna ani się poruszyć, ani nacisnąć spustu.

\- Nie będę się z tobą bił, Katherine - podszedł krok bliżej, pozwalając, by lufa dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej - Powiedziano mi, żebym się a to nie mieszał, więc mnie się nie obawiaj. Przynajmniej na razie - dodał, unosząc brwi - Mogę wejść do swojego domu?

Mogła go teraz zastrzelić, ale miał rację. Nie tak na widoku, to by ściągnęło więcej ciekawskich, a Terrence, niezbyt ucieszony że śmierci przyjaciela, mógłby coś tym ludziom zrobić.

Powoli się przesunęła, nie odrywając lufy od mężczyzny. Bez słowa zatoczyli półokrąg i teraz Billy stał na miejscu Katherine, a Katherine na miejscu Billy'ego.

Wtedy mężczyzna odwrócił się  plecami do niej i wszedł do środka, jakby się nie przejmował pistoletem wycelowanym w plecy. Może naprawdę się nie przejmował.

 

***

 

Czekała na śmierć.

Nie bezczynnie, ale czekała. Terrence i Billy zabawili się nią, pozwalając jej wyjść z domu ze świeżo upieczoną wampirzycą-koleżanką. Może nawet wyjechali, żeby Katherine zdecydowała się tam wejść i żeby znalazła biały korytarz i Juliet.

Gatunek śródziemnomorski.

Ten, który najbardziej ze wszystkich znanych łowcom lubi bawić się z ofiarami. A Katherine z każdym głupim krokiem, z każdą myślą, że zmierzy się z Terrencem, stawała się ofiarą.

Pewnie z tego powodu nie przyszedł następnej nocy, by ją zabić. A ona czekała, z bronią i nadzieją, że uda jej się go zranić. Naprędce zmieniła ułożenie mebli w swoim pokoju, sprawiając, że siedziała ze ścianą za plecami i widokiem na okno i drzwi. Teraz nie widziała, co się dzieje w oknie domu wampira albo na podjeździe, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jeśli Terrence chciał zostać niezauważony, to pozostałby tak czy owak.

Kolejnej nocy też nie przyszedł. Zaczynała mieć wrażenie, że każdy cień w pustym domu skrywa wampira. Dlatego zapaliła w całym domu światło, nie przejmując się zużyciem prądu. Prąd był teraz najmniejszym zmartwieniem zarówno jej, jak i organizacji łowców, która za to płaciła.

Spała w dzień, a w nocy czuwała. Wolała umrzeć jako świadomy człowiek, a nie w śnie.

Mijały kolejne dni.

 

***

 

Dzwonek do drzwi obudził ją z niespokojnego snu.

Zmrużyła oczy oślepiona światłem z okna i automatycznie poszukała dłonią krzyża, który leżał obok niej. Nie była pewna, czy coś da przeciwko Terrence'owi, ale nic nie szkodziło noszenie go ze sobą. W razie czego zostawał ten na szyi - wampir ugryzie ją w szyję, gdy tak blisko niego jest symbol ochrony?

Dzwonek znowu się odezwał i poderwała się z łóżka, prostując się i wygładzając ubrania. Jest dzień, to nie Terrence.

A więc Billy.

Wzięła pistolet z biurka i zeszła na dół szybkim tempem. Przysunęła się do drzwi, trzymając broń w pogotowiu.

\- Kto tam? - spytała głośno.

\- Zgadnij, kto na pewno nie!

Zacisnęła zęby, rozpoznając głos. Billy. I na pewno nie Terrence.

\- Co chcesz? - warknęła.

\- Pogadać, po prostu otwórz drzwi. Nie wejdę bez zaproszenia.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie jest człowiekiem? Nie może przekroczyć progu? Wampirem też nie.

\- To obietnica? - skrzywiła się.

\- Nie porwę cię w biały dzień, daj spokój! Poza tym po co miałbym to robić? Jeśli będzie chciał, to po ciebie przyjdzie.

Punkt dla niego.

\- O czym chcesz pogadać? - spytała niespokojnie.

\- Nie pójdę, dopóki nie otworzysz - zignorował - Poza tym jeśli nie pogadamy, w końcu tu przyjdzie.

Skrzywiła się. Mógł przyjść w każdej chwili, ale zamiast tego dręczyły ją koszmary i budziła się w samotności. Zacisnęła palce na kolbie i odryglowała drzwi. Gdy tylko je uchyliła, podniosła lekko broń, pozwalając Billy'emu ją zobaczyć. Uniósł brwi niezbyt przejęty.

\- Mogłabyś mieć kłopoty, gdybyś mnie tu zastrzeliła.

\- Organizacja by mnie łatwo wyciągnęła z więzienia - odparła chłodno.

\- Miałem na myśli twojego sąsiada - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Spojrzała na niego z groźbą w oczach.

\- Co chcesz?

\- Porozmawiać o twojej sytuacji. Nie chciałabyś jej zmienić?

Mieliby ją puścić wolno po tym wszystkim? Nie wierzyła mu.

\- Dlaczego nie przychodzi? - spytała, ignorując pytanie.

\- Czeka na okazję - odparł spokojnie.

\- Okazję? - powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem -  _ Okazję? _ Ma okazję odkąd dostał się do mojego domu!

\- Liczy na ciekawszą okazję - przekrzywił lekko głowę - Zdobycie cię w twoim własnym domu byłoby zabawne, ale może jeszcze jakoś się mu oprzesz?

Zdobycie jej. Nie zabicie. Zabije dopiero po kolejnych kilku dniach w jednej z cel.

\- Może zmienicie moją sytuację i dacie mi spokój, co? - warknęła - Nie zamierzam wam po prostu wpaść w ręce. Będę się bronić.

\- W to nie wątpię - uśmiechnął się chłodno - Nie chodziło o taką zmianę.

\- Przyjmuję tylko taką - parsknęła - Więc możesz wrócić i powiedzieć przyjacielowi, żeby się wypchał ze swoimi gierkami i po prostu tu przyszedł.

Zatrzasnęła drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Billy nie zapukał więcej.

 

***

 

Nie przyszedł. Czekała w napięciu kolejne kilka dni i wiedziała, że najgorsze dopiero przed nią...

Ale nie spodziewała się  _ tego _ .

Jej samochód zepsuł się po drodze do domu. Przypadkowo czy też Terrence coś uszkodził - to nie było ważne. W nadchodzącym zmierzchu nie potrafiła określić, co takiego się stało i czy jest w stanie naprawić to samej, teraz. A jeśli tutaj zostanie, Terrence łatwo będzie mógł ją dopaść.

W zasadzie dopaść mógł ją w każdej chwili, ale jeśli faktycznie uważa to za zabawę. Poza tym z logicznego punktu widzenia, zabiegiem z dala od domu wiązało się z mniejszym wysiłkiem przy pozbyciu się ciała.

Wróci po samochód, gdy będzie jasno. Autobusem czy coś. Teraz musiała pójść do ludzi, by wampir nie miał jak jej niepostrzeżenie zabić. Miała ze sobą tylko jeden kołek i krzyżyk na szyi… dlaczego była tak nierozważna i nie zostawiła więcej w aucie? Spodziewała się przymusu chronienia w domu, nie w samochodzie, więc nie schowała w nim niczego.

Przełknęła ślinę, zostawiając zamknięty samochód na poboczu i ściskając kołek w kieszeni, po czym ruszyła truchtem w stronę klubu nocnego. Gdzieś tu był, pamiętała przez tę godziny wpatrywania się w mapy.

Ktoś chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął w cień między budynkami. Szarpnęła się z zamierzeniem dźgnięcia napastnika zaostrzonym kółkiem… i zorientowała się, że to nie Terrence. Obróciła broń w ostatniej chwili i uderzyła tępym końcem w splot słoneczny. Sapnął, puszczając ją i podnosząc rękę do piersi.

Nie czekając, aż minie ból, bez oporów chwyciła jego ramiona i uderzyła kolanem w twarz.

\- Źle trafiłeś - zmarszczyła brwi zdegustowana, wpatrując się w nieruchomego mężczyznę Pierwsza reakcja już minęła i mały zastrzyk adrenaliny opuszczał jej ciało. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę i wybrała numer alarmowy - niech go zgarną, zanim się obudzi i pójdzie szukać innej kobiety.

\- Halo? Dobry wieczór…

Szybko przedstawiła sytuację i podała adres, po czym rozłączyła się i obróciła, by wrócić na oświetlona drogę-

Uderzyła w kogoś i zaklęła zdenerwowana na siebie.

\- To było szybkie, przyznaję - usłyszała rozbawiony głos, który zmroził jej krew w żyłach. Natychmiast zamierzyła się na klatkę piersiową wampira, ale zimna dłoń chwyciła ją za nadgarstek i zacisnęła się mocniej. Katherine skrzywiła się z bólu, ale nie wypuściła broni.

Gdy spojrzała na twarz wampira, okazał się być bliżej, niż myślała. Terrence dodatkowo nachylił się do niej z uśmieszkiem.

\- Zabawny się, Katherine - powiedział cicho i puścił ją, odpychając lekko. Zatoczyła się do tyłu zaskoczona, ale utrzymała równowagę.

Wampir zniknął.

Rozejrzała się dla pewności na wszystkie strony, ale nie dojrzała go. Zerknęła niepewnie na klub po drugiej stronie ulicy, w którym chciała przesiedzieć noc. Wampir będzie wiedział, że tam jest. Będzie mógł ją obserwować, może nawet psychicznie męczyć całą noc - co tylko uda mu się zrobić bez zwrócenia uwagi ludzi. To było jego wyzwanie, jego zabawa. A ona nie mogła nic poradzić, niż tylko pójść zgodnie z jego planem do środka. Wewnątrz wciąż miała większe szanse, niż na ulicy. Raczej.

Wcisnęła kołek za pasek i poruszyła lekko palcami prawej ręki, czując jak skóra na dłoni mrowi lekko z bólu. Rany były teraz strupami, ale wciąż używała bandaża - bardziej ze względu na ubrudzenie się, niż ponowne otwarcie ran.

W klubie nie mogła zostać sama, musiała się trzymać na widoku. Tym bardziej że czuła, że zabawa się skończy tej nocy. Jeśli wampir wśród tylu ludzi zdoła ją porwać…

Dotknęła krzyżyka na szyi. Jeśli tak się stanie, jej krzyże stracą moc. Terrence był potężny. Nawet jeśli nieuważny z wyrzucaniem ofiar, ewentualne błędy naprawiał brutalną siłą. Dlatego obserwator zginął i dlatego zginie ona.

 

***

 

W klubie nie odważyła się zamówić nic, co miało w sobie alkohol i skończyła, pijąc przy stoliku colę i obserwując tańczących. Drugą rękę miała zaciśniętą na kołku w kieszeni bluzy. W międzyczasie doszła do wniosku, że niezauważone wyniesienie jej stąd kogokolwiek nie jest takie trudne, jak jej się na początku wydawało. Nikt na nią nawet nie spojrzał, odkąd usiadła, a widziała sporo całujących się pod ścianami par. Nikt na nich nie zwracał uwagi. Jeśli Terrence potrafi hipnotyzować ludzi, jak niektóre z wampirów, to i tak zrobi z nią co będzie chciał. Z drugiej strony, gdyby potrafił, to już dawno by to zrobił, prawda? To nie miało sensu.

Zamrugała, wybudzając się z zamyślenia i wyprostowała plecy z westchnieniem. Zerknęła na zegarek na ręce. Minęły dwie godziny, a nawet nie zauważyła, żeby Terrence był w klubie. Może znowu się bawi i wrócił do domu, zostawiając ją w stanie najwyższej czujności?

Dopiła colę i poszła do baru po następną. Nawet jeśli go tu nie ma, Katherine będzie czujna.

\- Colę - wyjęła odliczona kwotę i podała barmanowi.

\- Dla mnie whisky.

Wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na mężczyznę, który oparł się o blat tuż obok niej. Ocierała się ręką o jego koszulę. Specjalnie stanął tak blisko.

Błyskawicznie odsunęła się od baru.

Złapał ją za przedramię i przytrzymał, zanim zdążyła zareagować, po czym przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie. Wbiła wyzywające spojrzenie w brązowe oczy, ale szybko ustąpiło niepewności, gdy poczuła na szyi muśnięcie drugiej ręki. Terrence był  _ lodowaty _ . A to oznaczało, że dawno nikogo nie ugryzł. Jest głodny.

\- Mam krzyż - wydusiła, nie brzmiąc tak pewnie, jak zamierzała.

\- Widzę - naciągnął łańcuszek na jej szyi - Myślisz, że się go boję? - szarpnął lekko. Poczuła przez chwilę ból, gdy łańcuszek wbił się w jej skórę… a potem strach, bo pękł, zostawiając ją bez ochrony. Szarpnęła się się gwałtownie. Nie da się ugryźć!

Wbiła łokieć w żebra wampira i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że zadziałało. Puścił ją. Chwiejnie cofnęła się o krok, a potem obróciła na pięcie i weszła między tańczących z bijącym sercem. Przesunęła ręką po szyi w miejscu, gdzie powinien być łańcuszek. Krzyż nic nie dał! Terrence zerwał go, jakby był tylko zabawką!

Musi stąd pójść. Musi uciec w miejsce, gdzie naprawdę nie będzie miał szans jej zabić. Tutaj była zbyt widoczna-

Wpadła na kogoś. Jeszcze zanim podniosła wzrok wiedziała, na kogo.

\- Chodź ze mną - mruknął cicho, łagodnie. Nagle miała ochotę zamknąć oczy posłuchać go, pozwolić, by ją zabrał, zatańczył z nią, zrobił, co chce… ale uratowała ją prosta myśl.

Nie mogła tak po prostu usłyszeć szeptu w takim hałasie.

Natychmiast cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała w twarz Terrence'a. Patrzył na nią w skupieniu, bez uśmiechu, ale coś ją do niego ciągnęło, ten wampirzy urok... Jego czar. Poczuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła i obróciła się, by uciec, jeśli dalej będzie wpatrywać się w te oczy-

Zdołała zrobić dwa kroki i obrócić się tyłem, ale potem poczuła, że po prostu  _ musi _ spojrzeć na niego. Musi podejść, dotknąć go, zatańczyć…

Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. Wiedziała o tym, chociaż nie widziała go. Powoli obróciła się z powrotem do niego i spojrzała na dłoń.

Spleść z nią swoją, to musi być niesamowite uczucie, upajające… Wyciągnęła do niego swoją i pozwoliła, by splótł ich palce i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Oparła się głową o jego bark i przymykając oczy, zakołysała się do rytmu.

Ta racjonalna część jej umysłu zauważyła, że jest ciepły. Nie zimny. Coś nie pasowało.

Ale ta racjonalna część była definitywnie spychana na margines.

Przesunęła ustami po jego szyi i poczuła, że odchyla lekko głowę z cichym westchnieniem. Ten dźwięk spowodował, że bez wahania zaczęła składać lekkie pocałunki, dłonie wsuwając pod jego bluzkę.

Nie było jej dane zrobić nic więcej - na szczęście! - bo Terrence okręcił nią powoli i sprawił, że oparła się o niego plecami, odchylając głowę. Jego włosy połaskotały ją w czoło i uśmiechnęła się lekko, z powrotem zamykając oczy i poddając się uczuciu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Piosenka dodatkowo ją pogrążała, bo chciała oddać się spokojnemu rytmowi. Wampir przesunął dłońmi po jej ramionach w dół, do dłoni i przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz. Delikatnie chwycił jej dłonie i oplótł ich razem, kładąc swoje na nich, przez co przycisnęła się bardziej do niego, dopasowując rytm kołysania do jego powolnych ruchów.

Czuła, jak wodzi nosem i ustami po jej szyi, ale nie przerażało jej to. Była upojona jego obecnością, spokojem i pożądaniem, które od niego czuła- pożądaniem, nie głodem.  _ Pożądał jej. _ A ona jego.

Nagle piosenka się skończyła i nowa melodia uderzyła ją jak grom.

Wyrwała się wampirowi, który wydawał się przez chwilę zbyt zaskoczony, by ją zatrzymać. Poczuła - nie usłyszała, tylko poczuła, przez znikającą więź uroku - że przeklina cicho pod nosem i rusza za nią.

Przyspieszyła kroku. Nikt nikogo nie pożąda. To manipulacje, wampirzy urok, w którego wpadła sidła. On nie pożąda jej, tylko jej krwi, a ona się nim brzydzi, boi się go i chce go zabić. Tyle wystarczy.

Wybiegła na korytarz wyjścia awaryjnego. Bez ludzi, to ryzyko, ale pójście tędy skracało drogę powrotu o okrążenie całego budynku, a ona nie miała czasu na bieganie samotnie po ulicach. W nocy.

Stanął przed nią.

Zrobił to tak nagle, że prawie znowu na niego wpadła, ale zdążyła się cofnąć i sięgnąć po kołek za pasem.

Jej ręka zacisnęła się na pustce.

\- Tego szukasz? - spytał cicho, a jego ręce zobaczyła swoją broń - Gratuluję wyrwania się spod uroku, rzadko się to zdarza - podszedł kilka kroków i cofnęła się gwałtownie, zerkając na dłoń, w której trzymał kołek. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna patrzeć na nią, czy na twarz wampira…

Nie miało to znaczenia, bo zrobił kolejne kilka kroków, przez co skończyła z zimną ścianą za plecami. Oparł dłoń o ścianę obok niej, a drugą poczuła na biodrze.

Znowu zaczął ją ogarniać ten spokój, spowodowany urokiem Terrence'a.

\- Nie ze mną te numery. Nie tym razem - wydusiła, próbując się wyszarpnąć. Gwałtowne ruchy pozwalały pozbyć się mgły, która pojawiła się na jej umyśle.

\- Spokojnie, Katherine - zaśmiał się cicho, wsuwając nos pod jej włosy i muskając nim szyję. Serce podeszło jej do gardła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, jak blisko jej skóry są kły.

\- Puszczaj mnie, nie próbuj-

\- Nie próbuj co? Nie próbuj mnie gryźć? Zranić? Zabić? Nie masz nad tym władzy, Katherine - mruknął do jej ucha.

Poczuła, że dłoń na biodrze przesuwa się na plecy i wsuwa za pasek spodni. 

\- Chole-

\- Alspokojnie. Następnym razem, Katherine - odsunął się z cichym śmiechem i puścił ją - Następnym razem - powtórzył dobitniej - Może jutrzejszej nocy?

Wygładził zagniecenia na koszuli, uśmiechnął się chłodno do drżącej dziewczyny i ruszył z powrotem w stronę muzyki. Zmarszczyła brwi. Koszula...

Gdy zniknął za rogiem, osunęła się po ścianie roztrzęsiona. Był blisko. Zbyt blisko.

Potarła czoło. Kiedy tańczyła z nim… nie miał wtedy bluzki? Albo miał koszulę? Przez urok wampira mieszało jej się w głowie. Szarą koszulę, zdecydowanie.

Potrząsnął nią i wstała, podpierając się o ścianę na nogach jak z waty. Powiedział, że jutrzejszej nocy. Więc powinien jej teraz dać wrócić-

Urwała pół myśli, gdy poczuła za paskiem na plecach coś twardego. Powoli sięgnęła tam i wyciągnęła drewniany kołek.

Nie wkładał jej ręki w spodnie. Wsuwał kołek na poprzednie miejsce.

Po co?

Zacisnęła zęby i z powrotem schowała go za pasek. Nie miało teraz znaczenia, po co jej go oddał. Musiała jak najszybciej dostać się do domu i wymyśleć coś, co zatrzyma jego przed wejściem jutro do środka. Nie da się cofnąć zaproszenia? Jeśli wieczorem pokropi klamkę woda święconą, to nie zdąży wyschnąć i wampir jej dotknie.

Musiała wykorzystać wszystko, co miała, albo więcej się już nie przyda.

Poczuła, że adrenalina znika z jej ciała, które robi się ociężałe i powolne. Mimo zagrożenia życia wiedziała, że gdy tylko wejdzie do domu, padnie na łóżko i zaśnie.


	3. Trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine wciąż nie ma pojęcia, że Terrence nie jest jedną osobą. Bliźniacy postanawiają odkryć swoją kartę - i liczą na jeszcze więcej zabawy z łowczynią.

\- Nie zauważyła.

\- Nie - Terrence pokręcił głową - Mimo różnych ubrań…

Jerry zmierzył go oceniającym spojrzeniem.

\- Są tego samego koloru. Poza tym urok mógł ją zmylić. Myślę, że uważa, że ciągle byłeś… byliśmy w koszuli. W tańcu nie myślała zbyt trzeźwo.

Terrence wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli jednak się zorientowała, dowiemy się jutro. Jeśli nie - uśmiechnął się - będzie bardzo ciekawie. Swoją drogą dobra akcja, ta na parkiecie.

Jerry parsknął śmiechem, opierając się o barierkę i patrząc na tańczących.

\- Mi też się podobała. W życiu nie zobaczysz jej z powrotem tak uległej i chętnej do bliskości.

\- Założymy się? - odparł z krzywym uśmiechem Terrence, spoglądając na brata  - Chodź do domu. Za niedługo zrobi się jasno, a musimy zaplanować, co jutro…

 

***

 

Katherine obudziła się w środku dnia ze słońcem na twarzy. Natychmiast zerwała się z łóżka i przeczesała dłonią włosy. Ile jej czasu zostało? Musiała wyłączyć ten głupi budzik i pójść z powrotem spać. Cholera…

Pierwsze, co zrobiła, to było sprawdzenie, czy wszystkie zamki są na miejscu, czy wampir wszedł, gdy spała. Wydawało się w porządku. Jeśli tu był, musiał zrobić to inaczej.

Potem szybko coś zjadła i przeszukała wszystkie kartony w poszukiwaniu przydatnych rzeczy.

Czas na ostatnią obronę.

 

***

 

Zapukał, jak normalny sąsiad. A ona zeszła i otworzyła drzwi, jak normalna sąsiadka. Tylko że miała kusze w ręce wycelowaną prosto w jego serce. A także kilka kołków za paskiem, krzyże i wodę święconą. Jak poprzednio, ale dom był lepiej przygotowany.

\- Dobry wieczór, jak się spało? - uśmiechnął się lekko z ukrytą groźbą i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wejśc do domu… ale zawahał się. Katherine to zauważyła i zmarszczyła brwi, zaciskając palce na kuszy. Jej cofnięcie zaproszenia zadziałało?

Zrobiła krok w tył, gdy wampir zbliżył się do progu, ale go nie przekroczył. Nie mógł go przekroczyć. Poczuła, jak spływa po niej ulga.

\- Wpuść mnie, Katherine - powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

\- Ani mi się śni - wykrztusiła, natychmiast czując jak tonie we mgle. Zachwiała się i widok jej się rozmył. Poczuła, jakby wampir - którego widziała w progu - stanął za nią i szeptał jej do ucha.

\- Nic się nie stanie, jak mnie wpuścisz.

\- To moja ostatnia szansa-

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Katherine. Po prostu pozwól mi wejść. To nic nie zmieni.

Zachwiała się i oparła ręką o ścianę.

\- Tak - wymamrotała słabo - Nie robi różnicy. Wejdź śmiało.

Po tych słowach mgła opadła i zamrugała.

\- Dziękuję ślicznie, Katherine.

Serce jej na chwilę stanęło, gdy zobaczyła jak noga Terrence'a przekracza próg. Co ona zrobiła?

Cofnęła się kilka kroków z przerażeniem, zastępującym niedowierzanie. Na twarzy wampira pojawił się tryumfalny uśmieszek.

Zaklęła pod nosem i obróciła się na pięcie, biegnąc do swojego pokoju. Tam miała większość sprzętu, wodę święconą, klamka jest pokropiona.

Nie złapał jej w drodze na górę i pozwolił - dosłownie pozwolił, bo wiedziała, że mógł ją tysiąc razy po drodze zatrzymać - zatrzasnąć drzwi.

Od razu gdy to zrobiła, klamka się poruszyła i rozległ się za nimi cichy syk bólu.

\- Dobra sztuczka - powiedział głośniej - Ostatnio tego nie było, nie?

\- Nie wejdziesz tutaj! - odparła drżącym głosem - Będę tu siedzieć, dopóki nie wzejdzie-

Rozległ się trzask i drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się, uderzając z rozmachem w ścianę. Urwała w pół słowa i pobladła. Wyważył drzwi kopnięciem. O tym nie pomyślała. DLaczego nie pomyślała o czymś tak oczywistym?

Podniosła kuszę i wystrzelała wszystkie pięć pocisków w wampira.

Odbiły się nieszkodliwie od ściany na korytarzu, gdy wampir schował się za rogiem. Zaklęła i wyszarpnęła kołek zza paska, drugą ręką sięgając po wodę święconą, gdy wampir pojawił się w progu i podszedł bliżej.

Ktoś zza jej pleców wytrącił broń i uderzył w ranny nadgarstek. Syknęła, upuszczając fiolkę z wodą. Rozbiła się nieszkodliwie na ziemi.

Serce podeszło jej do gardła i obróciła się na pięcie na chwilę stając tyłem do Terrence'a… tylko po to, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zaskoczona cofnęła się o krok. Spodziewała się Cole'a. Wpadła na kogoś, kto pomógł jej ustać i puścił prawie od razu.

Kogoś, mimo że wciąż miała Terrence’a przed sobą. Wampir odrzucił jej broń pod ścianę. Poczuła, że zaraz zemdleje, gdy odwróciła głowę i znowu natrafiła na znajome brązowe oczy.

Cofnęła się chwiejnie pod ścianę, dotykając jej dłońmi. Miała przed sobą dwa wampiry.

Dwa, nie jednego.

Jest ich dwóch.

Cholerni  _ bliźniacy _ .

Krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy i zachwiała się, gdy nowa informacja uderzyła w nią z całą siłą. Stali teraz i patrzyli na nią bez słowa, jakby obserwowali jej reakcję.

Jeden z nich miał na sobie bluzkę i włosy opadające po bokach twarzy, ten który zabrał jej kołek. Drugi koszulę i włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Wyglądali tak samo, poza tymi dwoma elementami.

No i jeden się uśmiechał, a drugi nie. Ten w koszuli patrzył uważnie.

W klubie. Z jednym tańczyła, ale to drugiego potem spotkała na korytarzu. I to nie była jedyna sytuacja, gdy się zamienili. Nie mogła być jedyna, skoro dopiero teraz się dowiedziała, że to nie jest jeden Terrence. Zresztą przed chwilą, gdy uciekała po domu- który z nich stał w drzwiach? Ten w koszuli? Gdzie wtedy był ten drugi?

Stał za nią.

Stał za nią i szeptał, żeby go wpuściła.

W ten sposób zostać oszukaną...

\- O Boże - wykrztusiła z sercem w gardle.

Po czym straciła przytomność.

 

***

 

Terrence zareagował szybciej od brata i złapał dziewczynę, zanim upadła na podłogę. Jerry uniósł brwi.

\- Powiem ci, Terry, że zaplanowałem kilka jej reakcji, ale omdlenia nie było w planach.

Brat rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i poprawił dziewczynę w ramionach.

\- Koniec dublowania mnie - uśmiechnął się drapieżnie - Czas na lepszą zabawę. Ze smacznym skutkiem.

Odpowiedział mu podobny uśmiech.

 

***

 

Otworzyła oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczyła to biały sufit. Usiadła niemrawo, przyciskając dłoń do głowy i rozejrzała się. Dość małe pomieszczenie, całe w kafelkach, całkowicie sterylne. Siedziała na kilku kocach i były jedynym nie białym elementem w pomieszczeniu. Oraz Katherine w nieswojej, wyraźnie męskiej koszuli i swoich, czystych spodniach dresowych. Zmarszczyła brwi. Po co dawać jej własne spodnie i nie własną koszulę?

Zrobiło jej się słabo na myśl, że to koszula jednego z nich, ale wolała ją nosić, niż pozostać od pasa w górę naga. Nie po tym, co się działo w klubie. Jeśli znowu przyjdzie i ją omami-

Zauważyła jeszcze wiaderko w rogu. Na fekalia, zapewne. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

Podniosła się chwiejnie i podeszła do metalowych drzwi. Na wysokości oczu była szklana szybka, przez którą widziała ledwie oświetlony korytarz i takie same drzwi po drugiej stronie. Była w celi. Takiej, z której wyciągnęła wcześniej tę dziewczynę.

Takiej, która służy przetrzymywaniu ich ofiar.

Walnęła pięścią w drzwi z rosnącą paniką.

\- Wypuście mnie! - zawołała przez ściśnięte gardło i walnęła mocniej oboma pięściami - Terrence! Wypuść- Ah!

Odskoczyła od drzwi, gdy nagle za szkłem pojawiła się znajoma twarz. Pobladła i cofnęła się szybko pod ścianę, gdy szczeknął zamek w drzwiach. I po co go wolała?

Wampir wszedł i nie odrywając od niej wzroku, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie na klucz, odnotowała w pamięci. I był ubrany w koszulę, nie bluzkę, co mogło dawać cień szansy, który to. O ile się nie zamienili ubraniami. I o ile ta wiedza jej coś dawała. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy którego spotkała.

Uderzyła plecami o ścianę i osunęła się po niej czując, jak wampir nad nią góruje. To znowu ten urok, dlatego nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie mogła się odezwać, zaprotestować, nie mogła się poruszyć, a tylko pozwolić, by wampir kucnął i chwycił ją tak, jakby chciał udusić, ale o wiele delikatniej. Palce musnęły tylko jej skórę i wzdrygnęła się. Siedziała w bezruchu z walącym sercem, gdy przesunął palcem po jej szyi. Jej oddech się urwał, gdy zatrzymał się na pulsującym miejscu.

\- Tu - wymruczał Terrence, czy jak mu tam. Jego palec błądził po jej szyi śladem tętnicy - oraz tu - odchylił kołnierz zbyt dużej koszuli, odsłaniając ramię i obojczyk. Przeszedł ją dreszcz i przymknęła oczy, czując, jak jej umysł zasnuwa mgła. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, wampir ją omami całkiem i ugryzie bez żadnego oporu z jej strony-

\- Te dwa miejsca są najlepsze - dodał po chwili. Poczuła na szyi ciepły oddech i włosy połaskotały jej policzek.

Otworzyła od razu oczy i podniosła z paniką ręce, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. Przesunęła nogami, które w jakiś sposób były uwięzione pod nim. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ją tak przygwoździł do ściany. Nie miała żadnej możliwości uwolnienia się spod niego.

\- Spokojnie, Katherine - wymruczał wampir, przesuwając nosem po jej skórze. Poczuła, że przez ten głos znowu spada w przyjemną nieświadomość.

Rozluźniła uścisk na jego ramionach i oparła głowę o jego skroń, czując, że wsuwa dłoń pod koszulę i opiera na jej plecach, przysuwając ją bliżej siebie. Znajdowała się tak blisko, zbyt blisko i nie opierała się, uwiedziona jego urokiem, bliskością, obietnicą bezpieczeństwa-

Dopóki nie poczuła, jak coś ostrzejszego od nosa czy ust dotyka jej skóry.

Znów oprzytomniała i oparła dłonie na jego barkach, bezskutecznie próbując go odepchnąć. Nacisk zniknął, ale dalej czuła ciepły oddech. Wbiła paznokcie w twarde mięśnie ramion wampira i cofnął się. Wbiła przerażony wzrok w brązowe oczy, a łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach. Tak się nie zachowuje prawdziwy łowca… ale prawdziwy łowca nigdy nie dałby się złapać. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy podniósł dłoń i wierzchem wytarł łzy.

\- Twoje zachowanie jest wprost… upajające. Cudem utrzymuję kontrolę. Mój brat też.

\- Którym jesteś? - wydusiła, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Mam na imię Terrence - odpowiedział bez żadnego zaskoczenia - Pomogłem ci z kartonami na samym początku, dlatego to moje imię jest ci znane.

\- A drugi…?

\- Poznasz go za niedługo - uśmiechnął się - Obiecałem mu, że będzie pierwszy.

\- Pierwszy…? - powtórzyła słabo, chociaż wiedziała, o czym mówi. Pewnie dlatego, że wiedziała, nie odpowiedział, obracając się i wychodząc z celi bez słowa. Chwilę później szczęknął zamek w drzwiach.

 

***

 

\- Jerry, ona jest niesamowita - Terrence zszedł szybko po schodach i opadł na fotel w salonie, nachylając się do brata.

\- Ugryzłeś ją? - Jerry podniósł wzrok znad telewizora i spojrzał na niego. Terrence skrzywił się niezadowolony.

\- Nie, zgodnie z obietnicą. Ale było blisko, przerażenie i uległość, gdy jest pod wpływem uroku…

Jerry rozparł się na kanapie, a na twarzy pojawił się leniwy uśmiech.

\- Prawda? Pomyśl, co było w klubie.

\- Zazdroszczę - przyznał brat, krzywiąc się znowu - Kiedy tam pójdziesz?

\- Jutro. Nie jestem głodny.

\- Obejdź się z nią ostrożnie.

Jerry parsknął.

\- Spokojnie, nie zniszczę jej. Będzie też dla ciebie. Chociaż ty lubisz smak strachu, nie chcesz, żeby się bała, gdy przyjdziesz?

\- I tak się będzie bała - odparł Terrence z uśmiechem.

 

***

 

Była spragniona i głodna. Wampiry zapominały, że ludzie muszą jeść albo specjalnie ją osłabiały. Nawet nie było takiej potrzeby. Bez żadnej broni nie mogła im nic zrobić, jakkolwiek zdrowa i silną by była.

Nie zabrali jej zegarka, więc mogła obserwować, jak mija czas - chociaż w momencie, gdy zasnęła z wyczerpania straciła rachubę. Spała pięć minut czy dwanaście godzin i pięć minut? Jest dzień czy noc? Kiedy może się spodziewać wizyty któregoś wampira?

W końcu - ku jej przerażeniu - zamek szczęknął.

Podniosła się i przełknęła ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł… Billy. Spojrzał na nią i położył na ziemi plastikowy talerz z kilkoma kanapkami. Plastikowy. Nie może go stłuc i wykorzystać jako broń.

\- Wrócę za godzinę - powiedział tylko i z powrotem zamknął drzwi.

Nie mogła nic poradzić, że dosłownie rzuciła się na jedzenie i pochłonęła wszystko w pięć minut. Nawet nie zdążyła się zastanowić, czy może być zatrute - ale najwyraźniej nie było, bo nie czuła się gorzej, niż przed zjedzeniem. Czuła się nawet lepiej, bo miała pełny żołądek.

Nie chciała się zastanawiać, co z pójściem do toalety. Wiadro było zbyt upokarzające.

 

“**

 

Ocknęła się z niespokojnego snu, gdy znowu usłyszała znajomy dźwięk zamka. Natychmiast się podniosła, a resztki snu zniknęły bez śladu. Przez chwilę liczyła, że to znowu Billy, ale  do środka wszedł… raczej nie Terrence. Wampir miał lekki sweter i jeansy, a zakładała, że Terrence chodził w koszuli. Poza tym… Terrence miał trochę krótsze włosy. Chyba.

Schowała drżące dłonie za plecy, gdy podszedł bliżej. Wystarczy, że czuje jej strach, nie musi go widzieć.

\- Nie- nie jesteś Terrence - wyszeptała słabo. Wampir uniósł brwi.

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu dostrzegasz różnicę - wyciągnął do niej rękę i cofnęła głowę, uderzając potylicą o kafelki. Mężczyzna zignorował to i założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy poczuła chłód bijący od jego skóry. Jest zimny. Ugryzie ją. Po to przyszedł, przecież Terrence powiedział, że zgodził się, by to jego brat był pierwszy-

\- Mam na imię Jerry - uśmiechnął się leciutko - I spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, chociaż nie wiedziałaś.

\- Dyskoteka - wydusiła - W klubie-

Urwała, gdy nachylił się i pocałował kącik jej ust. Odetchnęła cicho i poczuła, jak jej dłoń przesuwa się po jego boku. Znowu to samo, ten urok… Nie potrafi mu się oprzeć, nawet nie miała jak się przygotować, skoro bez ostrzeżenia...

Przymknęła oczy, gdy pocałował ją znowu, w szczękę i wsunął palce jednej dłoni za jej spodnie na plecach. Tylko palce, nic więcej, ale przysunęła się bliżej niego - od razu poczuła, że cofa ją z powrotem na ścianę, ale sam robi krok do przodu, przyciskając ją do niej. Nie chciał stracić nad nią kontroli… kiedy i tak była pod kontrolą uroku. Dominacja drapieżnika.

Jej palce zabłądziły pod jego sweter i przekonała się, że to jedyny rękaw, jaki wampir ma na sobie. Miękkie pocałunki przesunęły się w dół, prosto na szyję i poczuła, jak na chwilę się spiął i ciepły oddech cofnął się, ale zaraz potem wampir z powrotem musnął ustami jej skórę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, gładząc jego plecy. Nie chcę stracić kontroli też nad sobą, tak?

Nagle cofnął dłonie po jej biodrach na ręce i odsłonięte przedramiona.

Chciała dotknąć jego dłoni, po prostu chciała, więc przesunęła palcami po jego skórze. Splótł palce z jej palcami i pociągnął ich dłonie do góry.

Potem nagle parsknął cicho śmiechem, wytrącając ją z uroku.

\- Jednak łatwo cię oczarować, gdy jesteś wyczerpana - powiedział trochę głośniej niż szept. Cała mgła spokoju zniknęła, zostawiając tylko usta wampira tak blisko jej tętnicy.

Serce podeszło jej do gardła i szarpnęła się, ale wtedy Terrence… nie Terrence. Jerry przycisnął ich splecione dłonie do ściany ponad jej głową i po krótkiej chwili uwolnił jedną swoją rękę, drugą przytrzymując jej oba nadgarstki. Szarpnęła się znowu, ignorując ból w ramionach. Wampir palcem wolnej ręki przeciągnął delikatnie po skórze na jej obojczyku - poczuła, że jego paznokieć jest ostry. Nie przeciął skóry, ale był ostrzejszy, niż normalnie. Zacisnęła zęby, gdy przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Pieprzony-

\- Daj spokój, Katherine - spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, przerywając przekleństwo - Da ci coś wyklinanie nas? Masz przed sobą tysiąc lat przetrwania. I drugie tysiąc w salonie. Myślałaś, że przygotowanie kilku kołków i krzyży ci pomoże?

\- Wierzę w moc krzyży - syknęła ostro, ale gdy uniósł brwi, zawahała się.

\- Z pewnością wierzyłaś wcześniej, w końcu ten tutaj - wyciągnął z kieszeni jej poświęcony krzyżyk, który nosiła wcześniej na szyi - całkiem dobrze trzymał nas z dala. Kiedy straciłaś tę wiarę, co, Katherine? - zacisnął dłoń na złocie i upuścił zgniecioną, nierówną kulkę. Przełknęła ślinę. Sama nie wiedziała. Ale teraz, gdy potwierdził jej obawy co do ich dużego wieku - nawet się nie spodziewała tysiąca lat - jej krzyże nie miały żadnej mocy. Tak stare wampiry-

Uśmiechnął się ujmująco i poczuła, że znowu spada w mgłę. Potrząsnęła głową i szarpnęła się, byleby tylko odpędzić czar. Niewiele to pomogło. Wampir nachylił się i zamknęła oczy, czując na uchu oddech.

\- Katherine, jesteś moja.  _ Nasza. _ Zrobię, co będę chciał - pocałował ją lekko w płatek ucha i przeszedł ją przyjemny dreszcz - A ty nie będziesz w stanie się oprzeć. Będzie ci się to podobało. Jak teraz.

Przymknęła oczy, gdy odciągnął ją od ściany i objął, jakby zamierzał z nią tańczyć w tym cichym, odbijającym echo pomieszczeniu.

Nie miała nic przeciwko.

Zakołysał nimi, znowu okręcając  ją plecami do siebie i zaplatając ich dłonie na jej brzuchu. Poczuła deja vu z klubu, ale nie było to złe wspomnienie. Oczywiście, że nie było, jak mogłoby być?

Oparła głowę o jego bark, zamykając oczy, gdy przesunął usta po jej uchu i szyi.

Zaraz potem ból zwalił ją z nóg. To znaczy zwaliłby, gdyby Jerry jej nie przytrzymał. Jęknęła i zamrugała, na stałe wybudzając się z czaru. Po mgle nie było śladu. Zachwiała się na miękkich jak z waty nogach i mimowolnie chwyciła jego przedramiona, by się utrzymać. Gdy odzyskała równowagę i ból przestał ją tak bardzo ogłuszać, zacisnęła zęby z cichym warknięciem.

\- Puść mnie! - szarpnęła się, próbując uwolnić ręce, ale uwięził je wraz ze swoimi na jej brzuchu, nie pozwalając jej na wiele swobody. Przerażało ją, jak blisko jest wampir, drapieżnik, zabójca, ale jaki czarujący-

Syknęła, gdy do jej myśli znowu wtargnęła łagodnie mgła.

\- Przy takim czymś twój czar nie zadziała!

\- Jesteś tego pewna, Katherine? - mruknął do jej ucha i poczuła, że świeża krew wypływa z rany, zostawiając na skórze i koszuli krwawy ślad. Zaraz potem wampir ją puścił i osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Szybko podparła się jedną ręką, drugą przyciskając do ran. Nie ugryzł jej dokładnie w szyję, raczej w to miejsce, które poprzednio Terrence wskazał jako drugie. Nie przegryzł tętnicy, więc nie umrze szybko. Bawi się nią. Oboje się nią bawią. Wciąż.

Między palcami spływała krew i poczuła -  _ poczuła  _ \- za plecami, że wampir klęknął. Chwilę później zza niej wyłoniły blade ramiona i otoczyły ją, zmuszając… na pewno zmuszając? Z ulgą oparła się o klatkę piersiową wampira, ale nie oderwała ręki, która tamowała krew.

\- Już, już - szepnął łagodnie - Nic się nie dzieje.

Nagle miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Łzy zakłuły ją pod powiekami. Znowu była pod wpływem uroku wampira, zdecydowanie, ale teraz to było coś innego. Zero seksualności, zero potrzeby pocałunków…

Odchylił jej koszulę i wytarł krew z jej obojczyków dłonią. Gdy zakrwawiona dłoń zniknęła z jej widoku domyśliła się, że wampir ją obliże.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu leżała tak na nim w bezruchu, ale poczuła, że ręka, która ją obejmuje przesuwa się i chłodne palce zmusiły jej zakrwawioną dłoń do odsuniecia się z rany. Poruszyła się minimalnie z narastającą paniką.

\- Nie-

\- Shhh - uciszył ją od razu i drugą dłonią chwycił jej dłoń, przesuwając ją do góry… w stronę swoich ust. Znowu drgnęła niespokojnie, ale przycisnął swoją dłoń do jej ran, skutecznie ją unieruchamiając.

Czuła się jednocześnie spokojnie i jak w klatce z lwem. Tylko mężczyzna za nią był sto razy gorszy od lwa.

\- Nic ci nie robię. Spokojnie - wymruczał cicho i przymknęła oczy, z powrotem się uspokajając. Miał rację. Nic jej nie robił, a nawet pozwalał spokojnie na sobie leżeć. I tamował upływ krwi…

Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, krew na dłoni bardzo szybko zdobyła uwagę wampira. Katherine poczuła, jak ciepły język zlizuje ją i westchnęła cicho, poddając się zaskakująco miłemu uczuciu. Wampir uśmiechnął się, całując wnętrze jej dłoni.

Krew przepływająca między palcami wampira łaskotała ją na piersi i brzuchu. Zamknęła oczy, odchylając lekko głowę. Wampir zesztywniał i warknął cicho, puszczając jej dłoń, która osunęła na jego kolano. Katherine nie zareagowała, upojona jego bliskością i spokojem.

\- Jest dobrze - mruknął zduszonym głosem, muskając ustami jej ucho - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Poczuła półświadomie, że przesuwa usta w stronę rany, ale tym razem jej nie zabolało jak przy ugryzieniu. Teraz po prostu lizał albo ssał lekko jej skórę, przez co przeszedł ją dreszcz.  _ Po prostu? _ Jak może tak myśleć o tym, że pije jej krew?

To ją trochę wytrąciło z mgły, ale nie wystarczająco, by zmęczone ciało zareagowało. I tak nie da rady się obronić, będąc w takim stanie…

 

***

 

Gdy się ocknęła, coś było nie tak. Po pierwsze, nie czuła znajomego materiału koca pod ciałem, tylko jakieś cienkie prześcieradło. Po drugie, na nagich piersiach i brzuchu czuła wilgoć. Po trzecie ktoś ją mył.

\- Jezu! - usiadła gwałtownie i odskoczyła od mężczyzny, wciskając się w róg pomieszczenia. Skuliła się, zakrywając piersi. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że to nie jeden z wampirów klęczy na podłodze.

\- Nie jestem Jezusem, ale dzięki - Billy zamoczył szmatkę we wiaderku. Dopiero ten ruch zwrócił uwagę Katherine, że jest jej zimno z lodowatą ścianą za plecami. Zacisnęła palce na ramionach, żeby nie pokazywać, jak drży.

\- Wolisz, żeby to zrobił Jerry? Albo Terry? - wykręcił szmatkę i wskazał nią, żeby wróciła bliżej niego. Pobladła i potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie pozwolę się dotknąć! - wydusiła. Podniósł się z westchnieniem i podszedł bliżej, na co zareagowała paniczną próbą podniesienia się i ucieczki do innego kąta. Złapał ją za ramię i przytrzymał w miejscu. Szybko zakryła się druga ręką, ale Billy nawet nie spojrzał w dół, patrząc ciągle na jej twarz. Znajdowała się tuż obok niego i na odkrytej skórze czuła materiał jego koszulki. Przerażało ją to.

\- Jeśli będziesz się tak gwałtownie ruszać, rany się otworzą i któryś z nich tu przyjdzie zaciekawiony - powiedział cicho, jakby z groźbą w głosie. Pobladła bardziej.

\- Więc jakbyś mogła usiąść albo położyć się i w spokoju pozwolić mi się umyć-

\- Gdzie są moje ubrania? - przerwała mu drżącym głosem. Spokojnie wskazał jej złożoną kupkę ciuchów przy drzwiach. Natychmiast zrobiła krok w jej stronę, ale ręka zaciśnięta na ramieniu ją zatrzymała.

\- Mogę sama to zrobić. Umyć się, to znaczy - powiedziała szybko - Nie musisz tego robić.

\- Po pierwsze, kazano mi, więc to zrobię. Po drugie nie mamy tu luster. Nie będziesz widzieć, gdzie została krew.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała ugryzienie. Wiedziała, że leżała na ziemi i krew spływała z szyi, brudząc ją i pomieszczenie. Musiała być wtedy cała we krwi.

Spojrzała na podłogę, ale była całkowicie czysta, poza kilkoma plamami rozwodnionej krwi, którą Billy pewnie z niej zmył, zanim się obudziła.

\- Poza tym skończyłem już z przodu - dodał po chwili - Plecy to nie jest aż tak intymne miejsce, żebyś miała się bać czy wstydzić. Siadajże.

Wyczuła, że traci cierpliwość i zadrżała - ze strachu i z zimna. Zrobiła kilka kroków wciąż trzymana przez Billy’ego i opadła na kolana na wilgotne prześcieradło. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy mężczyzna przesunął wiadro po ziemi, robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu. Otoczyła się ramionami, gotowa stawić czoło tak upokarzającej czynności… a potem pomyślała, że dobrze, że obudziła się tak późno. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak zgadza się, by wytarł jej piersi.

Woda nie była zimna. Była ciepła. Przyjęła to z zaskoczeniem, podnosząc lekko głowę. Bała się, że Billy w jakiś sposób wykorzysta sytuację… ale mężczyzna po prostu wycierał spokojnymi ruchami jej skórę na plecach i barkach. Syknęła cicho, gdy przetarł rany i podniosła instynktownie rękę, by je zakryć, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek i zmusił do opuszczenia. Cały czas się nie odzywał.

Rozejrzała się zmęczona… i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że drzwi są otwarte. Zmarszczyła brwi. Dlaczego nie zauważyła tego wcześniej?

Nie wiedziała, gdzie są wampiry, ale podejrzewała, że lepsza okazja na ucieczkę się nie zdarzy. Musi tylko uciec Billy’emu i potem szybko wybiec z domu. Jeśli ma szczęście, jest dzień. Nie miała zegarka na ręce, mężczyzna musiał go zdjąć, gdy czyścił rękę.

Skupiła się na ruchach Billy’ego, by odróżnić moment, w którym będzie moczył szmatkę. Wtedy ręce są najdalej od niej. Wtedy on cały jest ustawiony w najmniej korzystnej sytuacji do złapania jej.

Wykręca szmatkę, wyciera jej plecy. Moczy szmatkę przez chwilę, wykręca kilka razy, potem raz, mocniej i znowu wyciera. Moczy…

Poderwała się z ziemi, obracając do drzwi-

W których stał jeden z nich. To sprawiło, że zatrzymała się na chwilę… wystarczającą, by Billy złapał ją za nadgarstek i okręcił. Ułamek sekundy później uderzyła plecami o ziemię. Uderzenie wyparło jej dech z piersi, a mężczyzna chwycił jej nadgarstki i przygwoździł po obu stronach głowy.

\- Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy.

Obróciła gwałtownie głowę do stojącego w progu wampira - Billy zrobił to samo, zaskoczony. Natychmiast się podniósł i odsunął, zostawiając ją na ziemi.

Zauważyła wzrok Jerry'ego… nie, Terrence'a. Zauważyła wzrok Terrence'a i zaczerwieniła się, panicznie zakrywając piersi i wstając szybko. Jej spojrzenie padło na miejsce, gdzie leżały ubrania, ale teraz ich tam nie było.

\- Masz - wampir rzucił jej materiał. Ledwie go złapała nieskoordynowanymi ruchami i przycisnęła koszulkę do piersi. Spodnie spadły na ziemię, ale tylko zerknęła na nie - Nie zasłaniaj się, tylko ją ubierz - parsknął wampir - Dziękuję, Billy. Pozwolisz, że porozmawiam sobie z Katherine?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł wiadro z wodą, do drugiej ręki zgarniając prześcieradło, po czym wyszedł.

Katherine popatrzyła na Terrence'a niechętnie, ukrywając strach.

\- Ubierz się - powtórzył, zaplatając ręce na piersi i opierając się o futrynę. Nie poruszyła się przez chwilę. Mogłaby się obrócić tyłem, żeby jej nie widział, ale wtedy ona też by go nie widziała. Wolała już, że pogapił się chwilę na jej piersi, niż ugryzł ją bez ostrzeżenia zza pleców.

Bardzo szybko narzuciła na siebie koszulkę i ubrała spodnie. Otoczył ją przyjemny, ale jednocześnie przywołujący złe wspomnienia, zapach Jerry'ego. To jego koszulka.

\- Przyszedłem, bo spodziewałem się, że będziesz próbować uciec Billy'emu - powiedział po chwili, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jej oczu. Przełknęła ślinę. Jeśli chciała się wyrwać stąd, musiała zrobić coś nieprzewidywalnego. Na razie znali każdy jej ruch, zanim je robiła.

\- Załóżmy, że udałoby ci się pozbyć Billy'ego. Tylko załóżmy - przeciągnął paznokciem - pazurem! - po drzwiach, zostawiając na nich zdarty ślad - Co byś potem zrobiła? Wiesz, jak rozłożone są pomieszczenia w domu, ale nie wiesz, który z nas jest w środku. A jeśli oboje? Pamiętasz, gdy przyszłaś uratować tę dziewczynę, bo Jerry wyjechał?

Domyśliła się, co chce powiedzieć, zanim jeszcze uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Całą waszą ucieczkę byłem tuż za wami, gdy Jerry udawał, że was nie widzi. Myślisz, że pozwolilibyśmy wynieść ci jedną z naszych zdobyczy?

_ Zdobyczy _ .

Pobladła.

\- Wolę próbować uciec, niż siedzieć tutaj zamknięta - odparła, siląc się na normalny ton.

Terrence błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż przed nią i szponiasta dłoń zacisnęła się na jej gardle. Przycisnął ją do ściany, unosząc trochę nad ziemią i wciągnęła powietrze, z paniką drapiąc jego dłoń i nadgarstek. Pod stopami nie czuła zimnych kafelek.

\- Nie ty rozdajesz tu karty, Katherine - powiedział cicho, z groźbą - Nie masz żadnej kontroli nad sytuacją. Zostało ci kilka dni życia i na twoim miejscu starałabym się nie skracać sobie czasu.

Zaczynało jej brakować powietrza, a krew pulsowała w głowie. Jeszcze chwila i straci przytomność-

Puścił ją tak nagle, jak zaatakował. Opadła ciężko na podłogę i zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kaszląc. Terrence kucnął i chwycił ją za przód koszulki.

\- Jesteś tylko człowiekiem - syknął zimno - Nie jesteś w stanie nas nawet groźnie zranić. Zrozum to i przyzwyczaj się do tej myśli.

Rozluźnił dłonie i wstał, prostując się.

Zaraz potem wyszedł z celi, zamykając ją na klucz.


	4. Czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine orientuje się, że wampiry nie traktują jej jak każdej ofiary. Trzymają dłużej, niż resztę. Musi wymyślić, co zrobić, by mieć jeszcze jakąś szansę, zanim znudzi się braciom.

Mijały kolejne niespokojne dni, odliczane przynoszonymi posiłkami. Była zbyt słaba, by spróbować uciec, gdy Billy przychodził z jedzeniem.

A gdy w progu stanął Terrence, nawet się nie poruszyła, skulona i oparta o ścianę.

\- Minął już czas, który normalnie dajecie ofiarom - powiedziała zmęczona, patrząc jak podchodzi spokojnie i kuca - Powinniście mnie już zabić.

Chwycił ją za brodę i unieruchomił głowę.

\- Potrzymamy cię trochę dłużej - odparł - Rzadko mamy okazję złapać łowcę. Gdzie jest twój opór, Katherine? - przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Został w wygodniejszym pokoju - parsknęła sucho - Wykańczacie mnie psychicznie i fizycznie, a ta cela jest okropna. Nie mam siły walić w drzwi.

\- Więc nie będziesz miała siły się bronić, gdy cię ugryzę.

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami, chociaż wewnątrz niej pojawił się strach. Ugryzie ją. Po co w ogóle z nią rozmawia?

Nie zarejestrowała jego ruchu. Poczuła tylko, jak szyję przeszył ból. Krzyknęła, zanim pomyślała o zduszeniu głosu, po czym zacisnęła palce na jego ramionach bez konkretnego celu - nie odepchnęłaby go tak czy owak, chodziło raczej o zaciśnięcie pięści na czymkolwiek.

Z oczu poleciały jej łzy, gdy usłyszała, że wampir przełknął krew. Jaka jest szansa, że jej się uda stąd wyrwać? Zerowa.

\- Jak długo zamierzacie mnie trzymać? - powtórzyła słabo. Była prawie pewna, że żadna z ofiar nie przeżyła nawet tygodnia. Tymczasem posiłki mijały, a wampiry wydawały się świetnie bawić.

\- Aż się nacieszymy taką zdobyczą - mruknął jej do ucha i wyczuła, że się uśmiecha.

Nacieszą zdobyczą.

Świetnie.

 

***

 

Gdyby tylko udało jej się wyjść z tej celi.

Leżała na ziemi owinięta w koc, wpatrując się w okienko w drzwiach. Nie miała szans wydostać się bez wiedzy wampirów. Musiała zrobić tak, by sami ją wypuścili.  _ Dogadać si _ ę. Gdyby udało jej się ustalić cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby jej po pierwsze wydostać się stąd, po drugie dostać do jej domu… potrzebowała jakiejkolwiek swobody. Już pomijając kwestie swoich oprawców, potrzebowała ruchu, powietrza. Dźwięku. W tej celi jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie słyszała, były jej własny oddech i bicie serca. I czasem dochodził do niej jakiś hałas z zewnątrz, ale nie była pewna, czy to nie jej wyobraźnia.

_ Umo _ wa. Jaką umowę można zawrzeć, kiedy nie ma się żadnej karty przetargowej? Jej krew nie jest ani szczególnie smaczna, ani nic. Nie jest nikim wyjątkowym w ich ofiarach poza tym, że jest łowczynią.

Jeśli człowiek jest wyspany, wypoczęty, najedzony i zdrowy, jego ciało działa sprawniej. Pewnie są też zmiany w krwi. Może uda jej się przekonać wampiry, żeby sprawdziły, co się stanie, jeśli będą miały zdrowa i wypoczętą ofiarę…

Wzdrygnęła się. Nigdy nie spodziewała się tego, że będzie musiała chociażby  _ myśleć _ o dogadaniu się z wampirem. Albo dwoma, obojętnie.

I jeszcze pozostał ich przyjaciel. Wciąż nie wiedziała, czym jest Billy poza tym, że na pewno nie wampirem i raczej na pewno nie człowiekiem. Wilkołak… czy wampiry i wilkołak mogliby żyć sobie spokojnie w jednym domu? Czy wampir zaufałby wilkołakowi, idąc rano spać? Według jej założeń, głównym zadaniem Billy'ego było strzeżenie domu w dzień.

O wilku mowa.

Usłyszała kroki na zewnątrz, ale nie poruszyła się. Pod kocem było przynajmniej ciepło. Zamek szczęknął i w progu stanęła sylwetka Billy'ego. Posiłek, po prostu. Coraz lepiej prognozowała, kto do niej idzie i jaka musi być pora.

Mężczyzna położył plastikowy talerz na ziemi bez słowa.

Jeśli teraz go nie poprosi, nie znajdzie w sobie odwagi następnym razem. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Billy - powiedziała cicho zduszonym głosem - Poproś Terrence'a, żeby przyszedł. Proszę.

Uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i wyszedł bez odpowiedzi.

 

***

 

Nie wiedziała, ile czekała, ale dawno temu zjadła wszystkie kanapki, gdy zamek znowu szczeknął i tym razem w drzwiach stanął wampir. Spojrzał na nią z góry i zmusiła się do podniesienia do siadu i oparcia plecami o ścianę. Wciąż bez słowa podszedł bliżej i kucnął przed nią.

\- Co chcesz?

\- Umowę - powiedziała przez ściśnięte gardło - Układ. Zawrzyjmy układ.

\- Nie masz nam nic do zaoferowania - bez wahania.

\- Mogę- ugh - urwała na chwilę - Jeśli będę zdrowa, krew będzie lepsza - zmusiła się do zachowania zwykłego wyrazu twarzy, do nie krzywienia się z obrzydzeniem. Terrence przekrzywił głowę, jakby go zainteresowała.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Łowcy na pewno się zastanawiają, gdzie zniknęłam - dokładnie w tej chwili wpadła na ten pomysł - Jeśli się nie odezwę, ściągną tutaj więcej. Potrafię utrzymać ich z daleka… przynajmniej jakiś czas. Nie mówię o umowie, która pozwoli mi na niewiadomo co. Ta cela… - urwała i skuliła lekko, gdy wyciągnął do niej rękę. Chwycił ją za brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

Brązowe tęczówki zdawały się błyszczeć w słabym świetle. Patrzyła w nie jak zahipnotyzowana bez oporu.

\- Nie kłamiesz - stwierdził po chwili i mrugnęła zaskoczona. Puścił ją i wstał.

\- Jest prawie rano, więc przełożę to na następną noc. Poza tym Jerry też powinien przy tym być, a nie tylko ja.

Patrzyła w milczeniu jak wychodzi bezapelacyjnie.

Nie wyśmiał tego.

Nie ugryzł jej.

I w zasadzie prawie się zgodził.

Opadła na bok z ulgą i skuliła się pod kocem.

 

***

 

Pierwsze, co zwróciło jej uwagę po obudzeniu się, to było poczucie ciepła. Nie chłodu białej celi, ale ciepła grubej kołdry. Kołdry z jej domu, z jej pokoju. To wszystko było snem? Ale nie leżała w swoim łóżku, ono było miększe, poza tym jakiś głos z telewizora-

Zerwała się gwałtownie.

Zaraz potem z powrotem ktoś przycisnął ją do kanapy, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Zacisnęła palce na chłodnej dłoni i wbiła wzrok w majaczącą nad nią twarz. Napotkała brązowe oczy Terrence'a i zamarła, oddychając ciężko przez nią. Potem spróbowała się rozejrzeć szybko w poszukiwaniu drugiego wampira, ale Terrence unieruchomił jej głowę. Więc zamarła z walącym sercem.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś krzyczała - powiedział, po czym powoli odsunął dłoń i od razu go puściła, nie chcąc go dotykać dłużej, niż trzeba. Rozejrzała się szybko, szukając drugiego wampira. Jerry siedział w fotelu za jej głową. Opierał brodę na dłoni, wpatrując się w nią z rozbawieniem. Spojrzała na Terrence'a, na Jerry'ego, a potem znowu na Terrence'a. Z obecnego miejsca nie była w stanie zobaczyć ich obu naraz. Bardzo jej się to nie podobało.

Odetchnęła głęboko i z powrotem opadła na kanapę, próbując się uspokoić.

Terrence dotrzymał słowa, wyciągnął ją z tamtej celi. Nie spodziewała się znalezienia w takiej sytuacji jak teraz… ale w zasadzie nie spodziewała się niczego, więc i to było dobre.

\- To… - odchrząknęła i usiadła sztywno, traktując grubą kołdrę jako osłona na resztę ciała - To z mojego domu.

\- Nie mamy pościeli - Terrence wzruszył ramionami. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Wyciągnąłeś- wyciągnęliście mnie stamtąd.

\- Zgodnie z obietnicą - zgodził się Terrence.

\- Obietnicą-

\- No, w zasadzie nie obietnicą. Na nic się nie umówiliśmy - uniósł brwi - Ale Jerry - kiwnął głową w stronę brata - stwierdził, że może być ciekawie.

Ciekawie. Dla nich. Ona potrzebowała tylko trochę spokoju i poczucia… no, nie poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ale może chociaż poczucia, że ma trochę kontroli? Czy wampiry dotrzymają umowy? Może kłamią?

\- Propozycje?

Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc z tyłu głos.  _ Naprawdę  _ nie podobało jej się, że nie widzi Jerry'ego. Skrzywiła się i spojrzała na niego. Oparł głowę na dłoni, patrząc na nią z lekkim rozbawieniem

\- Nie wiem, co możecie chcieć poza- poza krwią, ale chyba lepiej, gdy wasza ofiarą… gdy nie jestem na skraju wyczerpania - starała się, żeby głos jej nie drżał, starała się nie wyglądać na przerażoną… negocjując z wampirami jej częściowe uwolnienie.

\- No tak, będziesz żyła dłużej - uśmiechnął się szerzej Jerry, wyraźnie chcąc ją poddenerwować. Nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy, chociaż pobladła lekko.

\- Jak długo będziecie mnie trzymać?

Odpowiedziało jej tylko wzruszenie ramion. Przełknęła ślinę, opuszczając wzrok i zaciskając palce na kołdrze.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem po jej prawej poruszył się Terrence.

\- Możesz mieszkać u siebie, ale wieczorami przychodź do nas. Billy cię wpuści, jeśli nas nie będzie. Nie wiem, jak często będziemy cię gryźć, więc powinnaś się spodziewać, że któregoś wieczora przyjdziesz i ja albo Jerry cię ugryziemy.

Powstrzymała grymas na twarzy. 

\- Oczywiście nie walczysz z nami. Zapewniam, że mamy sposoby na ominięcie twojej nikłej wiary w krzyż. Kołkiem też nie machasz zbyt sprawnie - uśmiechnął się krzywo. Odwróciła wzrok na chwilę. Tyle lat szkolenia, a wampir pokonał ją w kilka sekund, gdy udało mu się dostać do domu.

\- Jeśli wieczorem nie przyjdziesz - odezwał się Jerry z uśmiechem - sami przyjdziemy i może nie być tak miło.

 

***

 

Po rozmowie jak najszybciej poszła do swojego domu. Czuła na plecach wzrok Jerry'ego, który obserwował ją z progu swojego domu. Na wschodzie już świtało.

Drzwi domu tylko zamknęła, bez przesunięcia wszystkich łańcuchów, zapadek i przekręcenia kluczy. To by nic nie dało, a ona i tak chwilowo nie miała siły myśleć o oporze.

Zjadła z lodówki to, co się nie zepsuło - zapuszkowanego tuńczyka z twardym chlebem - po czym poszła napisać maila do łowców. Na poczcie miała kilkanaście nieodebranych wiadomości, wszystkie z tego samego adresu. Jej przełożeni. Natychmiast otworzyła nowy mail i napisała odpowiedź.

_ Przepraszam za brak odzewu. Byłam zajęta misją. Nie wysyłajcie tu nikogo, na razie nie ma sensu. Wiem, kto jest wampirem, ale wciąż nie udaje mi się do niego zbliżyć, a jeśli zjawi się tu nagle ktoś nowy, wampir może nabrać podejrzeń  _

Krótka, sucha notatka bez przywitania i podpisu. Proste. Wolałaby, żeby łowcy tu przyjechali i jej pomogli, ale szczerze powiedziawszy prawdopodobnie nic by nie dała ich obecność poza wkurzeniem Terrence'a i Jerry'ego. Zakładała, że bez problemu rozprawili by się z większą grupą. Atak otwarty, nawet w większej liczbie, nic nie zmieni. Musiała to zrobić podstępem.

Ale na razie potrzebowała odpocząć w normalnym łóżku.

Nie wiadomo kiedy jej kołdra wróciła na miejsce. Katherine wzdrygnęła się, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo łatwo ją teraz zajść, ale potem skrzywiła się tylko i padła na łóżko. Zasnęła w kilka sekund.

 

***

 

Gdy się obudziła, była już noc. Gdy spojrzała na zegarek, przekonała się, że już jest od dawna. Usiadła gwałtownie. Pierwszy dzień umowy, a ona już nie spełniła swoich warunków. Dobrze jej idzie zbliżanie się do wampirów.

Zaraz potem zorientowała się, że w jej dłoni coś jest. Rozwarła palce i drżącymi rękami wyprostowała karteczkę.

_ Dzisiaj nie przychodź. Odpocznij. _

Któryś z nich wszedł, gdy spała i bez problemu włożył jej w dłoń kartkę. Przeszedł ją dreszcz i skuliła się lekko, zawijając w kołdrę. Jak ich pokonać?

 

***

 

Resztę nocy i cały dzień spędziła, zastanawiając się, jak ich zabić bez rzucenia na siebie podejrzeń, że planuje złamać umowę. To ona musiała wybrać porę, miejsce i okoliczności spotkania. Było to o tyle trudno, że pora do nocy, miejsce w zasadzie to dwóch sąsiedzkich domów, a okoliczności w tej sytuacji były prawie nieprzewidywalne.

Przychodziła jej do głowy jedna myśl i jej się bardzo nie podobała. Gdyby dała się ugryźć, byłaby wystarczająco blisko wampira, by go zabić kołkiem. Pozostawała kwestia tego, czy potrafi niepostrzeżenie wyciągnąć kołek, będąc tuż obok, oraz druga kwestia - jego brata. Ale nawet gdyby zabiła jednego, a potem zginęła, to zawsze o jednego mniej, prawda?

Przełknęła ślinę i zebrała najbardziej niewidoczny zestaw broni, który mogła ukryć pod zwykłym ubraniem. Ważniejszy od kółka był krzyż i woda święcona. Wierzyła, że krzyż ich powstrzyma, a woda święconą mogła się obronić nawet z odległości.

Krzyż ich powstrzyma.

Terrence… albo Jerry? Jeden z nich słusznie zauważył, że straciła wiarę. Ale teraz wie, że da się ich pokonać… nie otwarcie.

Ich chęć zabawy z nią zabije obu.

 

***

 

Otworzył jej Terrence. Spodziewała się Billy'ego. Mogła przyjść wcześniej, gdy było jeszcze jasno… miałaby wtedy przewagę.

Zwłaszcza że wampir zmierzył ją takim spojrzeniem, jakby doskonale wiedział, że ma broń ze sobą. Poczuła, jakby krzyż w kieszeni bluzy stał się kilka kilogramów cięższy.

Miała nadzieję, że nie zobaczył jej nagłego przestrachu albo uznał go za zwykły strach przed nim.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wypoczęłaś - odezwał się, ustępując w bok i gestem zapraszając do środka. Nie odpowiedziała, z lekkim wahaniem przekroczając próg i wciskając ręce do kieszeni. W jednej z dłoni znalazł się krzyż. W drugiej już miała małą fiolkę z wodą.

\- Gdzie Jerry?

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Ugryziesz mnie? - spojrzała na niego hardo. Patrzył na nią dobrą chwilę w ciszy, jakby rozważał odpowiedź, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie ja, Katherine. Nie ja.

Pobladła. Jerry jawił się w jej głowie jako ten gorszy, brutalniejszy od brata. Przez to, że częściej się śmiał. Terrence był… poważniejszy. Doroślejszy, o ile można tak powiedzieć o dwóch tysiącletnich istotach.

\- Mylisz się.

Wzdrygnęła się i pobladła.

\- Słucham?

\- Myślisz, że jestem lepszy od Jerry'ego.

\- Skąd…? - zrobiło jej się słabo. Czyta w myślach?!

\- Widzę twoją reakcję na wieść, że to Jerry cię ugryzie.

Odetchnęła mentalnie z ulgą, ale potem spojrzała na niego ostrożnie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wyjaśnię później… jeśli dasz mi szansę. A teraz… - uniósł brwi z podchodząc krok bliżej. Cofnęła się natychmiast i znalazła się tuż pod ścianą - Naprawdę, Katherine? Wiem, że masz ze sobą broń. Dla twojego własnego dobra, odłóż ją. Nie przyda się.

Cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

\- Zawarliśmy umowę i szczerze powiedziawszy nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko będziesz chciała ją złamać - wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę - Oddaj, co masz.

Przez chwilę stała jak sparaliżowana, ale potem wyszarpnęła krzyż kieszeni i wycelowała w niego.

Terrence natychmiast cofnął się o krok, a jego oczy pociemniały.

\- Tylko nie krzyż! - parsknął - Już to ustaliliśmy, Katherine. Możesz mieć jaki chcesz krzyż, ale musisz mieć też  _ wiar _ ę. Nie masz jej.

\- Mam! - wycedziła, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Ku jej satysfakcji znowu się cofnął - Wierzę w niego. Jakkolwiek starzy jesteście, krzyż i tak na was działa-

Nagle pojawiła się przed nią inna postać. Zdążyła cofnąć się chwiejnie, a potem zobaczyła, jak Billy ze złością bierze zamach, a potem ogłuszył ją ból w skroni. Potknęła się o własne nogi i poleciała do tyłu, uderzając głową o ziemię.

 

***

 

\- Dziękuję, Billy - skrzywił się Terrence, obserwując jak przyjaciel podnosi krucyfiks z ziemi i wrzuca do kosza. Billy uśmiechnął się do niego rozbawiony.

\- Zabrać ją na górę?

\- Nie. Ma jeszcze jedną szansę, będzie zabawnie - wampir kucnął obok dziewczyny i wyjął kołek zza paska. Potem ostrożnie przeszukał resztę ciała, znajdując kilka ukrytych w kieszeniach fiołek z wodą święconą. Popatrzył na nie sceptycznie. Mogłoby się zrobić nieciekawie, gdyby Billy nie interweniował.

\- Whoah, słyszałem coś o krzyżach?

Jerry kucnął obok brata i uniósł brwi na widok fiołek w dłoni Terrence'a.

\- Szybko poszło - skomentował - Myślałem, że dzisiaj potulnie przyjdzie i da się ugryźć.

\- Wierzy w krzyż.

\- Oh, jednak? Ciekawe. Gdzie mam ją zabrać?

\- Gdzie chcesz. Jest twoja, ale nie zabijaj jej.

 

***

 

Gdy się obudziła, było jej zaskakująco ciepło. I tylko sekundę zajęło jej posegregowanie wydarzeń sprzed stracenia przytomności. Trochę dłużej zeszło na zrozumienie obecnej sytuacji, bo było ciemno. Rozejrzała się w mroku, nic nie dostrzegając. Wiedziała tylko, że leży na łóżku i że nie jest to jej łóżko. Ale jej kołdra. Znów.

Rozległ się trzask i pojawił się płomyk zapałki. Patrzyła z sercem w gardle, jak wampir zapala świeczkę po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nie potrafiła w mroku rozpoznać, który to brat.

\- Chcesz wrócić do celi, umrzeć, czy przyjmiesz te zasady, które sama z nami ustaliłaś? - spytał, zapalając drugą świeczkę na komodzie - Po drugie nie planowałem cię dzisiaj ugryźć, gdybyś przyszła bez broni.

Więc Jerry. W coraz lepszym świetle, pojawiającym się wraz z kolejnymi świeczkami, rozpoznała, który to wampir. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego wcześniej ich nie odróżniała. Byli całkowicie różni, z zachowania, nawet z wyglądu wystarczająco, by mogła ich odróżnić. Gdyby w ogóle wpadła na pomysł, że jest ich dwóch.

\- Terrence- Terrence powiedział, że ugryziesz mnie.

Poruszyła się nerwowo, traktując kołdrę jak tarczę, gdy Jerry podszedł bliżej, gasząc zapałkę.

\- Tak, bo przyniosłaś broń - uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Powinnam być w celi - wydusiła, obserwując go uważnie. Miał przewagę, pomijając już szybkość i sytuację… on widział wszystko w tym półmroku. 

\- Masz jeszcze jedną szansę - wzruszył ramionami - Wiesz, dlaczego Terrence cię wyśmiał za to, że uważasz mnie za gorszego?

\- Co? - zająknęła się zaskoczona i przesunęła, gdy Jerry oparł się kolanem o materac i nachylił do niej. Miała za plecami ścianę, a sytuacja prawie była erotyczna. Prawie. Ale jeśli wampir wykorzysta ją podczas uroku-

\- Wampiry z natury lubią zapach strachu - wciągnął głęboko powietrze tuż przy jej szyi. Przeszedł ją dreszcz i wcisnęła się w ścianę, zaciskając pięści na kołdrze - Ale nie wszystkie wampiry lubią jego smak.

\- Co z tego? - wykrztusiła, zastanawiając się czy powinna już zacząć walczyć. Jego usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jej skóry w niebezpiecznie krótkim czasie. Czuła przy uchu spokojny oddech.

Potem się odsunął i popatrzył w jej oczy.

\- Podczas działania uroku, strach znika - powiedział - Zostaje tylko to, co narzuci wampir. Gdy cię gryzłem pod wpływem uroku, byłaś obojętna. Nie lubię smaku strachu. Terry lubi i raz cię zaczarował, na próbę. Więcej tego nie zrobi.

Zacisnęła zęby.

\- Że niby ty jesteś ten dobry, bo pozbawiasz mnie strachu przed ugryzieniem? - prychnęła.

\- Nie - uśmiechnął się chłodno - Nie jestem dobry, Katherine - przysunął się bliżej, blokując ją pomiędzy swoimi nogami. Zerknęła w dół niespokojnie i spróbowała się poruszyć. Miała mocno ograniczone ruchy. - Żaden z nas nie jest. Ja po prostu jestem… łagodniejszy.

Wstrzymała oddech, gdy pocałował ją w szyję.

\- Jakoś nie czuję twojego uroku - wymamrotała.

\- Chcesz go? Nie spodziewałbym się - zaśmiał się cicho. Natychmiast poczuła, jak spływa na nią mgła. Westchnęła cicho, na chwilę przymykając oczy, ale sekundę później otworzyła je szeroko.

\- Nie! - oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, lekko odpychając. Nawet nie planowała go tym jakkolwiek odsunąć - Nie chcę! Zabierz to. I w ogóle dlaczego łóżko?! - zaczerwieniła się - Terrence przynajmniej gryzie od razu, a nie się bawi! - dodała zduszonym głosem.

\- Żeby było ciekawiej, Katherine. Tylko po to.

\- Nie próbuj mnie-!

\- Nie zamierzam. Nie sprawia mi przyjemności gwałcenie kobiet.

Zaczerwieniła się bardziej.

\- Więc po co łóżko?!

\- Żebyś spytała - parsknął rozbawiony i poczuła na żuchwie pocałunek. Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Niech go diabli wezmą z jego urokiem, ale nawet bez tego sprawiało jej to lekką przyjemność! Lekką, ledwie wyczuwalną pod strachem i napięciem, ale jednak! Cholera!

Poczuła, że przesunął palcami po jej talii i biodrach i schował dłonie pod jej koszulka na plecach. Nacisnęła znowu na jego ramiona, jakby faktycznie mogła go odepchnąć.

\- Po prostu mnie ugryź! - warknęła, powstrzymując dreszcz. Smakował jej, wdychał jej zapach. To było… To napełniało ją strachem. Przerażeniem, które tak bardzo lubił.

\- Dość, Katherine - powiedział nagle do jej ucha - Pachniesz teraz niesamowicie, ale nie ugryzę cię, gdy jesteś w takim stanie - pogładził jej plecy opuszkami palców - Uspokój się. Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Poczuła, jak spada na nią delikatna mgła. Zamrugała, pobladła i poruszyła się nerwowo, ale wampir natychmiast ją uciszył łagodnie. Przymknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko.

Przesunął palcami po jej dłoniach i chwycił delikatnie jej palce. Zaraz całkiem się pogrąży w jego czarze…

Opuścił ich ręce, gładząc kciukami jej skórę. Od jego dotyku na całe ciało promieniował spokój. Straci nad sobą kontrolę, będzie całkowicie jego. Dlaczego ma mu wierzyć, że jej nie wykorzysta? Rozluźniła się lekko, czując na żuchwie i szyi pocałunki.

Cholera, dlaczego to jest takie trudne?

Uchyliła lekko powieki, wpatrując się w świeczkę. Puścił jej dłonie, opierając się jedną ręką o ścianę przy jej głowie. Powinien ją już ugryźć. Dlaczego ciągle to wszystko opóźnia...?

 

***

 

Usiadła na łóżku z walącym sercem. Natychmiast podniosła dłoń do szyi - były tam rany. Nie śniło jej się to.

Ale nie pamiętała ugryzienia. Jerry musiał mocno ją zaczarować, że nie pamiętała do końca nocy. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Cholera, cholera, cholera! Powinna się cieszyć, że żyje po tym, co próbowała zrobić! Zamiast tego była skołowana i zrozpaczona. To oczywiste, że Jerry robi to wszystko, bo się nią bawi, ale wolałaby wszystko pamiętać, cokolwiek by to było-

Urwała w pół myśli i pomacała się po ciele, zatrzymując przy biodrach. Powiedział, że nie planuje jej zgwałcić. Mogła założyć, że mówi prawdę, ale bez wspomnień z nocy, nie była pewna. Dlaczego miałby wymazać jej pamięć, gdyby tylko ugryzł?

Poczuła, że zbiera jej się na płacz. Cholerne wampiry! Gdyby nie poszła na ten układ, mogłaby mieć już spokój! To znaczy nie żyć… ale chyba wolała nie żyć, niż co wieczór przeżywać strach z Terrencem lub urok Jerry'ego.

Mogłaby też sama się zabić. Wampiry nie powstrzymałaby jej przed wycelowaniem sobie w głowę i strzeleniem. Albo przed podcięciem sobie żył. W zasadzie to by było dość ironiczne, zabić się przez stratę krwi…

Ale pistolet był prostszy. Szybszy.

Chwiejnie wyskoczyła z łóżka i z rozmachem wysunęła szufladę. Wyciągnęła z niej naładowany pistolet i odbezpieczyła, bez zastanowienia przykładając lufę pod brodę.

I oczywiście się zawahała.

Nie mogła tak po prostu nacisnąć spustu. Nie potrafiła, nie miała odwagi.

Zacisnęła powieki, opuszczając rękę.

Przynajmniej nie na trzeźwo.

 

***

 

Kupiła w najbliższym sklepie dwa litry wódki. Na jej drobne ciało starczy z nadmiarem.

Gdy wróciła do domu, na start wypiła kilka łyków naraz, jeszcze w progu. Alkohol uderzył jej do głowy bardzo szybko i poczuła, jak przez ciało przechodzi fala gorąca. Zachwiała się i oparła o ścianę, zaciskając drugą dłoń na szyjce butelki. Nie mogła się tak spieszyć, bo prędzej straci przytomności i odwagę, niż weźmie broń i strzeli.

Nie znosiła alkoholu. Osłabiał zmysły i refleks, czyli to, co było najbardziej potrzebne w jej zawodzie.

Zostawiła butelki na łóżku i znowu sięgnęła po pistolet do szuflady, ale zamiast go podnieść do głowy, poszła do łóżka i opadła na nie z cichym płaczem.

To nie była jej pierwsza misja, żeby w ogóle nie wiedziała, co robić. Nie była nowicjuszem. Więc dlaczego dała się tak łatwo wyprowadzić w pole?

Zacisnęła dłoń na kolbie i spojrzała na błyszczącą broń. Potem na butelkę w drugiej ręce i znowu podniosła ją do ust.

 

***

 

Przez alkohol prawie nie zauważyła ruchu w drzwiach, ale instynkt zadziałał lepiej niż rozum. Błyskawicznie podniosła pistolet.

Po drugiej stronie lufy, w progu, stała znajomą sylwetka, opierając się o futrynę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Terrence nie zareagował, nie poruszył się, nic nie powiedział. Katherine bez słów opuściła drżącą rękę i drugą sięgnęła po pusta w połowie drugą butelkę. Rozkaszlała się i podciągnęła rękaw, zerkając na zegarek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Ah - mruknęła cicho - Nie wiedziałam, że jest już tak późno. Śmiało, gryź mnie - rozłożyła ręce na boki, w jednej trzymając pistolet, w drugiej butelkę - Nie będę walczyć. Nie mam siły. Poza tym nie jestem w stanie.

\- Jesteś pijana - podszedł bliżej i stanął przy łóżku.

\- Nietrudno zauważyć - pokiwała głową z ironia, ale potem zmarkotniała i opuściła wzrok. Drgnęła, gdy Terrence chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wyłuskał broń spomiędzy palców.

\- To twoja wina, że tak to się skończyło - powiedział - Jerry nie musiał cię gryźć.

\- Jeśli nie wczoraj, to zrobiłby to dzisiaj - wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie - Przeceniłam się, gdy stwierdziłam, że ten układ da mi trochę przewagi.

Terrence przez chwilę milczał, a potem zważył pistolet w dłoni 

\- Po co ci on? - spytał i wysunął magazynek zręcznym ruchem - Ma zwykłe naboje. Nawet nie jest na wilkołaki.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadała. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że chciała się zabić. Mimo upojenia alkoholowego wiedziała, że straciłaby w ten sposób szanse.

W końcu przełknęła ślinę i podniosła głowę.

\- Czuję się z nim bezpieczniej - powiedziała powoli, skupiając się na tym, by brzmieć wyraźnie.

\- Chciałaś się zastrzelić?

Jej wyraz twarzy musiał się zmienić, bo oczy Terrence'a pociemniały - zauważyła to nawet w półmroku pokoju.

\- Oddaj go - zacisnęła zęby i nachyliła się do niego. Odsunął się pół kroku, poza jej zasięg, patrząc uważnie - Oddawaj- fuck!

Straciła równowagę i spadła na ziemię. Jęknęła głucho z bólu, po czym spojrzała na stojącego nad nią wampira.

\- Jeśli nie zamierzasz mnie ugryźć, to idź stąd - warknęła - Nawet z pistoletem. Nie potrzebuję, byś mnie obserwował.

\- Myślę, że właśnie tego potrzebujesz - wcisnął broń za pasek i uśmiechnął się chłodno - Krew z alkoholem nie jest najlepsza, ale nie chce mi się szukać dzisiaj kogoś innego.

Chwycił ją za przód bluzy i pociągnął do góry, zmuszając do wstania. Od nagłego ruchu zakręciło jej się w głowie i zachwiała się, łapiąc go za ręce dla utrzymania równowagi. Spojrzała w ciemne oczy, zachowując spokój.

\- Dzień po dniu wykończycie mnie szybciej, niż ja sama siebie - powiedziała zimno, chociaż zaraz potem odwróciła wzrok. W tym stanie nie było sensu nawet próbować pozorować, że jej nie boli, że nie cierpi ani jej ciało, ani pieprzona dumą łowcy. Skrzywiła się, puszczając wampira.

\- Zgodnie z umową, rób co chcesz - mruknęła.

 

***

 

\- Słyszałem ciekawe rzeczy - powitał go na wstępie brat, gdy tylko Terrence przekroczył próg salonu.

\- Bo było ciekawie - odparł spokojnie wampir, wyciągając zza paska nieszkodliwy pistolet - Upiła się i planowała zabić.

\- Upiła się? - Jerry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Żeby się zabić, jak podejrzewam. W każdym razie niech odpocznie. Jutro dajmy jej spokój, tylko niech Billy potem przyjdzie do niej w dzień.

\- Po co?

Terrence uśmiechnął się, kręcąc pistoletem na palcu.

\- Żeby Katherine w końcu zauważyła, że jest obserwowana też w dzień.

 

***

 

Znowu obudziła się w nocy, co oznaczało, że spała albo najwyżej kilka godzin, albo około dwunastu. Pierwsza opcja po ugryzieniu była niemożliwa, więc pozostawała jej druga. A to znaczyło, że powinna pójść do wampirów.

Jęknęła cicho, przyciskajac dłoń do czoła.

\- Fuck.

Nie dość, że bolała ją szyja, to jeszcze miała kaca. Straciła też pistolet, a wampiry już wiedzą, że może próbować się zabić po raz drugi. Nie pozwolą jej. Musiała wymyślić, jak od nich uciec. Na zabicie ich nawet nie liczyła.

Musiała chociaż podjąć próbę pokazania im, że się poddaje umowie. Jeszcze ani razu nie poszła z własnej woli bez broni wieczorem, tak jak uzgodnili. Chociaż raz, może w ten sposób pokaże im, że wygrali… A teraz była noc. Nie sądziła, żeby spała tylko kilka godzin, więc najpewniej był następny dzień. Co prawda minęła wieczór, a wampiry nie przyszły sprawdzić, dlaczego nie pojawiła się po zmierzchu, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie ma przyjść, gdy się obudzi.

Jaka była szansa, że dzisiaj jej nie ugryzie któryś? 

Wstała chwiejnie i poszła się umyć. Nie czuła się wypoczęta, była szansa, że wampiry uznają, że jest w zbyt złym stanie. A mogą też chcieć się zemścić za łamanie zasad umowy.

 

***

 

Zajęło jej pół godziny doprowadzenie się do porządku i niedługo później stanęła pod drzwiami sąsiedniego domu, chowając ręce w kieszeniach bluzy. Drżała zdenerwowana i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Doprowadziło ją to do złego humoru.

Humor pogorszył się bardziej, gdy nie zdążyła zapukać, a Billy już otworzył drzwi. Jego spojrzenie mówiło jasno, że widzi jej nastrój i że go to bawi. Ustąpił krok w bok i minęła go, łypiąc niezadowolona.

Oboje siedzieli w salonie. Jerry z jabłkiem w dłoni oglądał telewizję, a Terrence czytał książkę, korzystając tylko z nikłego zimnego światła ekranu. Ten pierwszy obrócił do Katherine głowę, gdy stanęła w progu.

\- Bry wieczór - uśmiechnął się, szczerząc zęby - Rozluźnij się, żaden z nas cię dzisiaj nie ugryzie.

Chociaż nie zdawała sobie sprawy z napięcia związanego z oczekiwaniami, ramiona opadły jej lekko.

A potem poczuła pod palcami w kieszeni wąską fiolkę.

Pobladła. Musiała kiedyś włożyć i nie zauważyła teraz, gdy ubierała bluzę. Jak, skoro miała ręce ciągle w kieszeni?

\- Mam- mam ze sobą wodę święconą - głos jej zadrżał. Jeśli miała udawać posłuszną, nie mogli potem znaleźć tego przy niej. Za plecami usłyszała ruch. Billy czekający w pogotowiu.

\- Po co? - Terrence podniósł wzrok znad książki, jakby zaalarmowany. Katherine wzruszyła ramionami, próbując zachować spokój.

\- Włożyłam kiedyś do kieszeni. Teraz zauważyłam.

Billy przesunął się bliżej niej i spojrzała na niego uważnie. Bez słowa wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Powoli wyciągnęła fiolkę i położyła na jego dłoni, pozbawiając się jedynej marnej obrony. Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając jakby z wyższością, po czym zniknął na przedpokoju.

\- A tak po prawdzie, to możesz wrócić do domu - powiedział Terrence, nie odrywając od niej wzroku - Nie musiałaś dzisiaj przychodzić.

Zachmurzyła się. Zabrał jej broń i odsyła. Typowe.

Bez słowa obróciła się na pięcie - stając tyłem do wampirów - i wyszła z podniesioną głową.

 

***

 

Musiała poczekać do rana ze spakowaniem się w obawie, że któryś z wampirów przyjdzie i zauważy, co planuje.

Miała niecałe dwanaście godzin na pozbieranie się i wyjechanie jak najdalej stąd, potem dostanie się na samolot i powrót do Europy, zanim któryś z nich wyśledzi jej trasę. Zresztą nawet w Europie nie będzie bezpieczna. Wampiry, zwłaszcza ich gatunek, są bardzo terytorialne. Była ich i nie przestaną jej szukać, dopóki nie zginie.

Dlatego spakowała się w tempie ekspresowym zaraz po nadejściu świtu i rano była gotowa z plecakiem na plecach. Tyle jej wystarczy na dotarcie do przełożonych.

Gdy otworzyła drzwi wejściowe, serce jej stanęło.

Billy uniósł brwi na widok plecaka na jej ramieniu.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś?

Cofnęła się o krok, wyszarpując pistolet zza paska. Mężczyzna obejrzał się za siebie i powiódł wzrokiem po domach.

\- Jeśli chcesz do mnie strzelać, to lepiej wejdę do środka. Sąsiedzi nie muszą widzieć.

Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał przekroczyć próg. Pobladła, cofając się o krok.

\- Zabraniam ci! - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte gardło. Billy rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne politowania.

\- Nie potrzebuję zaproszenia, Katherine. Jeśli chcesz strzelać, to serii powinienem wejść.

Przekroczył próg, zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć.

\- Chciałaś uciec? - spytał ponuro. Nacisnęła spust i podskoczyła, gdy huk wystrzału przedarł powietrze.  Na koszulce Billy'ego pojawiła się czerwona plama. Opuścił wzrok i przycisnął palce do krwi, po czym podniósł dłoń i roztarł ją na palcach.

Tak jakby postrzał nic mu nie zrobił.

\- Możemy to zignorować - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do niej, ale potem wbił w nią intensywny - Jeśli oddasz mi broń i porozmawiamy o tym, po co przyszedłem.

W odpowiedzi strzeliła jeszcze dwa razy. Kolejne czerwone plamy wykwitły na koszuli. Billy cofnął się o krok przez siłę uderzenia, ale potem tylko skrzywił.

\- Rozumiem, próbujesz mnie dalej zabić. To wystarczająca odpowiedź.

\- Próbuję…? - powtórzyła, czując jak zbiera jej się na mdłości. Billy miał być człowiekiem! Powinien zginąć tu i teraz, trzy postrzały, jeden prawdopodobnie w serce-

Zrobił krok w jej stronę i cofnęła się gwałtownie o krok, podnosząc wyżej pistolet. Billy jednym szybkim uderzył ją w nadgarstek i całe szkolenie nic nie dało. Był silniejszy, niż wyglądał i pistolet z trzaskiem uderzył w ścianę i upadł na ziemię.

\- Cholera-

Zamachnął się i uniknęła ciosu w brzuch w ostatniej chwili. Nie zdążyła skontrować, jak gdyby nagle prędkość Billy'ego zwiększyła się kilkukrotnie. Odbiła drugi cios, czując jego siłę w całej ręce. Kolejny trafił ją w splot słoneczny, posyłając kilka kroków w tył. Potknęła się i upadła, próbując złapać oddech.

Ułamek sekundy później na jej klatce piersiowej wylądowało kolano Billy'ego, przygniatając ją do ziemi. Spróbowała go sięgnąć paznokciami, ale przechwycił jej dłoń.

\- Nie sądzę, że jeszcze się zobaczymy - powiedział chłodno i zdążyła tylko zobaczyć, jak bierze zamach, a potem ból eksplodował w jej głowie.

 

***

 

\- Że tak spytam, co próbowała zrobić? - brwi Jerry'ego powędrowały w górę na widok Billy'ego z zarzuconym na ramię nieruchomym ciałem. Powędrowały jeszcze wyżej, gdy przesunął wzrokiem po koszuli przyjaciela. Billy podszedł i niezbyt delikatnie rzucił nieprzytomną na kanapę.

\- Wybierała się gdzieś - powiedział, zdejmując koszulę i sięgając palcami do rany w barku. Nawet się nie skrzywił, wygrzebując nabój - Dałem jej szansę, ale sądząc po reakcji, nie była to wycieczka do sklepu.

Terrence, dotąd tylko obserwujący, westchnął i przeczesał włosy, prostując się na fotelu.

\- A byłem skłonny dać jej jeszcze czas.

Jego brat spojrzał na niego.

\- Mogę ja ją zabić?


End file.
